Baseball diaries
by jediknigh5
Summary: A 16 year old kid gets drafted to play major league baseball. His teammates include Babe Ruth, Willie Mays, Sandy Koufax, and Cal Ripkin jr. I wouldn't spend too much time trying to figure out what year it's set in, any anachronisms are deliberate. Essentially a love letter to the sport of baseball.
1. Chapter 1

Journal entry 1: December 1st

.

I think I might have died and gone to Heaven. I'll start from the beginning. My name is Jamal Sanchez. I'm 16 years old, turning 17 on April 2nd. My earliest memory was of playing catch with my father. My mother made us lemonade, I asked for a second glass. I must have been three at the time. I've loved baseball for as long as I can remember, my father used to take us to Detroit Tiger's games. My parents came to all of my little league games, cheered me on, and I was pretty good as both a pitcher and a batter. I was seven when my father, an army reservist and medic, was called up and sent to the war. I was eight when they told us he wasn't coming home. He was helping a wounded soldier to a helicopter, when he stepped on a landmine. Before he left, a hurricane hit our neighborhood. The house was trashed, and my father didn't have the time to fix it properly, so he and my mother used a contractor. This guy did lousy work, kept charging more, and when my other finally refused to stop paying, they took our home from us in the courts. Fortunately my grandmother, my late father's mother, took us in. When I was twelve my mother was diagnosed with cancer, she survived but had a lot of medical bills to pay after. While she was dying and fighting fo her life, con artists stole everything from my grandmother. They used the IRS scam. My grandmother realy did owe the IRS money but was paying it off a little at a time. Somehow these grifters knew this, and claimed the enitre amount was due immediately. In desperation she gave them her car and her credit cards. By the time she realized it was a scam it was too late. Those bastards were eventually caught and sent to prison, but the money was gone. Things were bad even before the water crises began. Our water was found to be unsafe to drink, causing illness, birth defects, all because of corporate greed and pollution. Through all of this I played baseball with my school, I really hoped I could one day play major league baseball, take care of my mother and grandmother the way they deserved. This previous may my highschool team won the semi-finals, we had a good chance of winning the championship. But after we won the semi-finals our coach took us out for pizza to celebrate. One of the other star players brought his girlfriend. I saw him put something in her soda. A pat of me wishes I'd never seen this, but I did, and I warned this girl. She slapped him, called the police. But by the time they arrived he had destroyed the evidence. And his father was the coach, a man of some power in this town. I was kicked off the team, and they lost the championship. He also made it clear I would not be eligible to play this year or next, likely ending my chance to ever play professional baseball. I got two part time jobs this summer to help pay our massive bills, at a movie theatre and a grocery store. When school started I only worked at the movie theatre. I've seen others in the neighborhood who give up, join gangs. One gang leader owns a video arcade, he pays off his foot soldiers with free pizza and game tokens. Most assume that they'll be in and out of prison their whole life whether they do anything wrong or not, so free pizzan and video games are as good as it gets. If I hadn't had such a strong mother and grnadmother helping me out, I likely would have gotten involved in gang life. My life hasn't been all bad. That girl I saved, Mary, she was really proud of me, and we've been dating for a few months now. And one friend, Benny, he left the team in protest after they kicked me off, we've been best friends ever since. Something like that, you find out who your real friends are. I was ofcourse upset about losing my chance of playing baseball, until two days ago. Monday November 29th was the day of the baseball draft. At school one kid said "congragulations Jamal, you'll be playing in the majors soon." I had no idea what he was talking about. Then later another kid said "Have you been drafted?" I responded "We're not at war." I had no idea what they were talking about. Then after school, I was working at the movie theatre, when one of my coworkers asked if I had been drafted to play major league baseball. He said that someone named Jamal Sanchez had been drafted to play for the new expansion team, the Trenton Mud Puppies. Now I understood what had happenned, it seemed like someone with my name would be playing for this team. At least I assumed it was someone else. I'm 16, and I was a pretty good player for my highschool team. But I wasn't the best player and I certainy wasn't good enough to play in the majors. But then yesterday, I got home from school, and Wallace Brady himself was in my house, talking to my mother and grandmother. Wallace Brady is a former player, businessman, movie producer, he was in Congress and the former governor of Texas, at one point he was a serious contender for the presidency. Brady is also the main owner of the Trenton Mud Puppies, who begin their first season next April. He explained why I was drafted, why he wants me. Wallace Brady is not a perfect human, if adultery were a crime he'd be on Death Row. But he never forced any woman to have sex with him, he knows what I did and he wants to make me a hero, a role model for young men all over this country. Towards that end, he is willing to pay me one million dollars for one season, with substantial bonuses if we make the playoffs. This brings me back to my theory that I've died and gone to Heaven. If I see my father suddenly appear it will confirm this theory. One million dollars to play baseball. Not to mention that spring training would be in Disney World, and see the country. We'd have enought to pay off all of our debts, put some aside, and definitely I could have a little fun. My mother is hesitant to grant me permission, she'll give her final answer on Monday. I've decided to keep this journal, hopefully of the greatest adventure of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal entry 2: December 4th

.

In two days my mother and I are suppossed to give Wallace Brady an answer about whether I can play for the Mud Puppies. Today, before I went to my shift at the movie theatre, my mother and I discussed the pros and cons of accepting this offer. The pros are obvious, all our financial problems could be solved. The paychecks would be 25,000 dollars a week for 40 weeks, or one million dollars in less than one year. Even after taxes, that's enough to be debt free, put some aside, and have some fun along the way. And I could take my mother and grandmother to a nice neighborhood like they deserve, where they could drink water without worrying that they'll suffer brain damage. I would still have a job to do, but one that's a lot more fun than sweeping up popcorn. And all the sights I would get to see while traveling around the country. The downsides would be that, as a professional player, I would forever be ineligible to play college ball or for the Olympics. That would suck, but I could still go to college, and I wouldn't have to worry about student debt. I think my mother's main concern is I would fall behind in my studies, or that I would spend too much. But I'm willing to finish my sophmore year online and start my junior year online. My mother seems more accepting of this if I make a schedule and a budget and stick to it. The main downside would be that I wouldn't be around her, my grandmother, Mary or Benny. But I would Skype them, and we would talk. I still need parental permission since I'm only 16, but she knows I'm responsible. She promised to have an answer tomorrow, and we'll call Wallace Brady together. Fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Journal entry 3: December 5th

.

It's official. I'm going to play for the Trenton Mud Puppies very soon. My mother called Wallace Brady today and we are all holding a press conference at my highschool next Saturday, December 11th. The season starts March 31st, but I leave for spring training on Monday Jauary 3rd. The last game of the regular season is October 1st, if we make it all the way to the World Series it begins October 21st and ends October 29th at the latest. It's unusual for any player to skip the minor leafue and go right to the majors, even more unusual for a 16 year old kid to do it. But I supposse Wallace Brady is right about making an example of what I did. And there are definitely some great players also joining the Mud Puppies this season. Babe Ruth, Ted Williams, Sandy Koufax, Willie Mays. All will be in the Hall of fame in Cooperstown one day, but they're also past their prime. It will no be easy for us to be playoff contenders, but we just have to give it our best. My father used to say that if you play fairly, give it your all and never back down, then there's no shame in losing. I like to think he's looking down on us from Heaven, and maybe he is proud of me. Not neccessarily for playing baseball, but for what I did for Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

Journal entry 4: December 8th

.

The official announcement will come in three days, but rumors that I'm going to play for the Mud Puppies are already circulating around school. When anyone asks if it's true, I sarcastically say "Yeah, I'm going to play major league baseball." But I can't help but smiling. It's funny how all those people who stood by while the coach's son tried to drug and rape at least one girl, probably others, now they want to suck up to me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. Mary and Benny know. Benny says he'll miss me, but he's happy for me. Mary is not so happy that I have to leave her for nine or ten months. Perhaps she fears I'll be unfaithful, but I promised to be true. Mary knows about the reputations of Wallace Brady, Babe Ruth, an others on the team who are known for infidelity. She fears I'll be corruptes. Still, we have some good people on the team as well. Our manager is Jackie Robinson, the first african-american to ever play major league baseball. Jackie's an old man now, but he knows baseball and is willing to share his wisdon with us to help us win ballgames. My point to my beloved Mary is that Jackie is known as a good christian man who never ceated on his wife. For that matter so is our pitcher Catfish Hunter. I'm not the most devout christian, most Sundays lately I've had to work, but my mother and reverand Barnes have made sure I have good and decent values. I know what the Bible says about infidelity, and I trust Mary, who is muslim, to remember what the Koran says about this. So I believe that our relationship will last.


	5. Chapter 5

Journal entry 5: December 10th

.

All the papers are signed, I will be earning 25 thousand per week starting next month. I was able to quit my job at the movie theatre tonight. I was planning to give my two weeks notice, but it was too busy and I wasn't ale to speak with my supervisors about this. Friday and Saturday nights are incredibly busy for the movie theatres. Then I was cleaning a theatre, one of my supervisors said he needed my help in another wing. I tried telling him I was the only usher in this wing, and he called me a name I'd rather not repeat. It wasn't the first time he called me this, he didn't think it woul be the last. But I was able to stand up for myself tonight. I told him if he didn't apologize I would walk away. He called me another bad word, and I just walked away. Hell if I want to get in trouble for assaulting this jerk, better to just walk away. And by walk away I mean I just dropped the trash bag I was holding, the theatre was only half-cleaned, and went home. Didn't bother to clock off. I assume I've been fired, it was worth it. It was one of the best moments of my life. Tomorrow, when we officially announce that I'm playing major league baseball, they'll know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Jounal entry 6: December 11th

.

We held the press conference at my highschool today. I still have a shirt with the Detroit Tiger's logo on it, but I can understand why mr Brady doesn't want me wearing the uniform of a rival team. My principal asked me to wear my old uniform from the highschool team, but that's long gone. I knew I'd never wear it again, but we couldn't afford to throw it away. So me and my mother traded it to the Salvation Army Thrift Store, ended up with a shirt that says "Sunnydale Razorbacks." Sunnydale is the fictional town on "Buffy the vampire slayer." The Razorbacks are all of the teams of this fictional school, including their baseball team. This shirt seemed as appropriate a choice as any for the occasion. The press conference wasn't as bad as I feared. The reporters asked about the incident where I protected Mary. I said I couldnt talk about that, suppossedly the prosecutor is still looking for evidence and me commenting on that publicly could jeopardize any future prosecutions. I did say that there was no excuse for drugging and raping women. I thanked m mother, my grandmother, and reverand Barnes for instilling such good values in me. They asked if I could hold my own in the majors, I said "We'll find out." They brought up a legitimate point. I don;t know if I'm really good enough to play in the majors. When Jackie Robinson broke the color barrier, he was good enough as a player. There's a rumor that Wallace Brady is also ringing to the roster the first woman to play major league baseball, Ginny Baker. If true, Ginny will be the first woman to play in the majors, and she has a much better pitching arm than me. As to whether I can hold my own on a team with Babe Ruth, Willie Mays, Ted Williams, and Sandy Koufax, even past their prime they're way better than me. But I guess we will find out soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Journal entry 7 December 18th

.

Today was the first Saturday I haven't had to work in, I'm not even sure how many months. I went to my friend Benny's house to help him celebrate Chunukah and give his family a few nice gifts. Tonight I went to the movies with Mary, we saw "Argo." It's a pretty good movie, one of the ones up the Oscar for best picture. We went for dinner at Mcdonalds after. It felt good, I haven't been able to afford to take her on many dates. So while going to the movies and Mcdonalds might not seem like a fancy date, it was nice to be able to do so without worrying about the financial cost. I've also signed up for steaming services, been able to catch up on some of my favorite shows like "Buffy." I get my first paycheck on January 3rd, for now me and my mother are using credit cards. It's amazing how many companies are willing to give you credit cards once you come into money. But like I said my mother and I are setting a spending limit for when I'm away. I don't need a car, since I'll be on the road and all my living accomodations will be taken care of. I don't plan to go overboard, movies and streaming services are about as reckless as I plan to go. Except for Christmas ofcourse. My mother, grandmother, Mary, I plan to give them all nice gifts. Not diamonds or houses, but nice gifts that that they will enjoy. They deserve them.


	8. Chapter 8

Journal entry 8: December 22nd

.

Tomorrow is the last day of school for me, at least the last one i person for awhile. My principal is okay with me finishing highschool online. Times being what they are here in Flint, a lot of students have to work full time and finish classes online, if they don't outright dropout. I am planning to give some of my salary to local charities, the kind that provide poor families with bottled water. I still plan to have a little fun during this adventure. It also occurs to me that next year there is a presidential election in this country. President Ortega is nearing the end of his second term, who the democrats and the republicans nominate is anyone's guess at this point. I'll keep updating on that front, but as this journal won't be seen by others until after the election, you'll already know who will win and become our next president. Anyway it feels good to have my school year end in December. I used to have this theory that the school year should begin in October and end in May. I don't remember my own logic, really I just wanted less work. I know that playing baseball is still a job, and I plan to take it seriously, but I'm also looking forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Journal entry 9: December 25th

.

It has been a good Christmas. My mother gave me a piece of a train set. When I was five my father gave me a miniature train, and it rode around this little toy neighborhood. He promised that every year he would give me a new piece of this neighborhood, that it would be our tradition to keep adding on to it. He did it agin when I was six, when I was seven he either bought one and had it shipped to me from the war, or my mother bought it and said he bought it. After he died, mom just wasn't able to keep it up, at some point we just kept it in the attic. But this year she bought a new piece for the train neighborhood, and I am grateful that she rememered. She always managed to make Christmas good. We also spent part of today at the local soup kitchen, giving to those who have less than we do. We never had to eat at the soup kitchen, but it could have easily been us. I am not going to forget where I came from, I will try to help those I can. God has given me a great opportunity, I don't plan to waste it.


	10. Chapter 10

Journal entry 10: December 31st

.

Today is new year's eve. I've spent this Christmas break going to the movies, specifically "Bridge of spies" and "Big miracle." I hung out with Mary and Benny, my mother and grandmother. I played videogames, binge watched some of my shows, and spent much of today going back and forth between watching the "Twilight Zone" marathon and watching the "Honeymooners" marathon. It's been a pretty good vacation week. And I'm happy to say it's really just beginning. In three days I'm going to Disney World for a month of spring training, then we're going on a sort of barnstorming playing minor league and college teams for publicity, then six months of the regular season. It's going to be fun, and I get to do some good as well. Like I said before, it seems in some ways that I've died and gone to Heaven.


	11. Chapter 11

Journal entry 11: Janury 2nd

.

Today was my last day before I go to spring training. I went on a little trip with Mary and Benny. It was to my old little league field. It's colder than I remembered, but then I played in spring and summer time, never in January. After each game they would line up the two teams and we passed each other. Each of us would shake the hands of each player on the other team and say "Good game." This taught us about good sportsmanship. After the game each player got a free soda. If we won we also got a free hotdog. I also got my first job here. I was eleven, and they hired me to broadcast games. More accurately I would announce the upcoming batter, what team they played for, and then write down what happenned. Hit, strikeout, and so forth, all in the official book. I got five bucks for each game, and the president of the league usually gave me a free hotdog and soda. Seemed like a lot to an eleven year old. The president of the league did it for free, because he genuinly believed in keeping kids off the street. Since he didn't get paid, I always liked to say that, as a broadcaster, I got paid more than the president. Anyway I reminisced about this place, how I got my early career started. I also read a poster, explaining how these players were just children, that the crowd shouldn't yell at us for making mistakes. Sadly not every parent listened to that. I remember one episode of "Buffy" where the plot involved a child who was beaten into a coma by his coach for missing a catch. Buffy is shocked that a little league coach would do this to a child, but her friend Xander says "You obviously never played little league. I'm suprised it wasn't one of the parents." Sadly, he wasn't wrong. I'll try to remember that as a cautionary tale. I'm nervous about being away from my loved ones, but I'm also excited.


	12. Chapter 12

Journal entry 12; January 3rd

.

I woke up today in Flint Michigan, and am going to sleep in a hotel in Disney World. My mother took me out to breakfast at Denny's before my flight. Specifically I had the grand slam breakfast of eggs and pancakes, sort of a baseball themed sendoff. Continuing this theme she gave me a candy bar named after Babe Ruth. The company claimed it wasn't named after the slugger,my soon to be teammate, but who really believes it's a coincidence that it's called "Baby Ruth" and came out at the height of his popularity? Ofcourse I'm going to be getting plenty of the baseball theme here, we're staying at the All Star Sports hotel. I was nervous on the plane, but apparently that's not too uncommon to be afraid of flying. I started doing my schoolwork on the plane, got a fair amount done. I decided not to go to the parks until tomorrow, better to conserve by energy. Training begins in two days, tomorrow and other days I get to enjoy the parks. I called my mother tonight, let her know I got here safely. I went to the hotel pool, ordered room service and watched tv. Not the most exciting first day, but I should conserve my strength. I'm still a little nervous, but very excited.


	13. Chapter 13

Journal entry 13: Januray 4th

.

Today was my last day before spring training began. How did I spend today. I woke up, showered, had the continental breakfast at the hotel, brushed my teeth, and began some of my schoolwork. I supposse this is what they call "muscle memory." More than once I had to wake up early and do my homework before school because I was too tired to do it after my night job. Anyway I got that out of the way, then went to the Magic Kingdom. Typhoon Lagoon, the haunted mansion, space mountain, the hall of presidents, and ofcourse Michey's house. I had lunch at Cosmic Ray's and dinner at Casey's corner, which helped contribute to the baseball theme. Then I went back to the hotel to watch tv and play videogames before turning in fairly early. Tomorrow my real job begins.


	14. Chapter 14

Journal entry 14: January 5th

.

Today was my first day of spring training. It wore me out. They divided us into two teams and had to play against each other. I had to match my own against some of the greatest players of all time. Even if Ruth, Mays, and Koufax are past their respective primes, it wasn't easy. I did strike Ruth out once, and managed to get a single against Catfish Hunter. Our team lost. This game was open to the public, some were rooting for our team, others for our opponents. When it was over I was sure Jackie would want me cut from the team. But he assured me that the purpose of this exhibition game was to observe each player, see what areas we needed to improve on and how he could help us. They say every job is hard at first, but it gets easier. I cna only hope that this gets easier. I figure I will get better, I couldn't get much worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Journal entry 15: January 7th

.

Today was the third day of spring training, and I am getting better. My body seems to be adjusting to this physical routine. I supposse playing against these greats makes me more determined to push myself further. But no matter how determined I am, I would never use steroids. We have two doctors who test us at least once a week. Wallaca Brady knows that steroids are the number one problem in baseball today, he's determined to keep his players clean. At this point, perhaps I should tell you a little about our team's owner. Wallace Brady doesn't talk much about his childhood, but I assume it wasn't happy. He ran away from home at the age of twelve, ended up working in a circus. As a teenager young Wallace became a baseball player, played in the minor league's mainly, played in the majors very briefly. He also served this country in a war, even started a business over there. He provided his fellow soldiers with little treats like chocolate and tobacco for a small profit. When he got back home he started his first legitimat business, an employment agency. He found employees for companies, jobs for workers, and made a small profit. For this Brady learned how to become an excellant salesman, a skill he used in other businesses. He made money in oil, in making movies, and eventually ran for Congress. In Congress he was an economic conservative and a social liberal. At one point he helped funnell money and weapons to the mujahadeen in Afghanistan, back when they were our allies. He even convinced an israeli arms-dealer to sell weapons to these groups, hence I have no doubt he's an excellant salesman. Brady later got elected governor of Texas, and at one point he was a serious contender for the republican nomination for president, but his health got in the way. During all of this time Wallace Brady was married several times, it usally ended because ofhis infidelities. He's had several children out of wedlock, but always supported them financially and tried to be involved in their lives. He's definitely an interesting person, but I'd prefer to avoid some of his mistakes, I'd rather be faithful to Mary.


	16. Chapter 16

Journal entry 16: January 10th

.

We heard some interesting news today. At first we heard that a plane had crashed into the Hudson River in New York. But later we found out that the plane had some technical difficulties when some geese flew into the propeller. The pilot, a man named Sully, had to make an emergency landing in the river. Such a landing is almost impossible, the water is as solid as concrete if you hit it at the right angle. Yet the plane sank to the bottom, yet noone died. This is partly due to Sully's expert flying, but also due to the quick efforts of the rescue workers. If they hadn't gotten there so quickly, these people would have frozen to death within minutes. President Ortega has called Sully a hero, as well as the many rescue workers. Anyway I just thought it was an interesting story. As for spring training, I am improving, and I'm doing good with online schooling. So far this has been a pretty good experience.


	17. Chapter 17

Journal entry 17: January 11th

.

Today was the first presidential primary debate. Not suprisingly all of the main candidates, and probably most of the minor candidates, praised Sully's actions yesterday. I prefer to think that Sully's heroism unites us all. But the candidates might have been more concerned with their own campaigns. Anyway the winners from the New Hampshire primary were Winifred Burkle for the republicans, Bianca Montgomery for the democrats. Burkle was the governor of Texas, I think she was Wallaca Brady's successor. She served in the war, was captured and tortured by the enemy, and escaped. She was the candidate favored to win. Bianca Montgomery also served in the war, but in a medical unit, after she got back she became one of the leaders of the anti-war movement, and ran for Congress. Her victory was more of a suprise, particularly since she is a lesbian. Kevin Dunn, a former actor and currently governor of California, was thought to win, but Montgomery won. Whether or not either of these candidates gets their respective party's nomination has yet to be determined.


	18. Chapter 18

Journal entry 18: January 13th

.

Working alongside such legendary players has made me work harder, push myself further. I've noticed that my body sems to be making the neccessary adjustments. My body doesn't ache as much as it did a week ago. Now I want to work out as soon as I wake up. I know that I can't just blow off the morning workout, and I no longer try to make excuses for avoiding the hard work, I just do it. It's much easier to just do it. I find the time to do my schoolwork, the same logic applies to my mind. If I just keep doing it, it gets done quickly. I'm actually ahead of the normal schedule, it's amazing how quickly work gets done when you just do it. I have a little less than one month before we leave Disney World for the pre-season barnstorming tour. I have seen three of the four main parks, most of the attractions I want to see. I plan to see them all before we leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Journal entry 19: January 19th

.

I was tested for steroids today, as were the rest of the Mud Puppies. It used to be once a week that they tested, now it seems to be once every two days. I know ofcourse these tests will come back negative, presumably negative for the whole team. At this point, I'd like to tak a little about our team's doctors. Bennett Omula is a naturalized citizen from Nigeria. He used to work with the NFL, until he began testifying about concussions. Omula faced reprucussions, even death threats for his honesty, thus why everyone knows he's honest. Donna Franchella is not known so much for honesty. She was actually convicted of ilegally harvesting organs from dead people. She didn't have the patients' permission or that of their families, but did it to save lives. She spent three months in prison, lost her medical lisence, so she's not officially a doctor, just Bennett Omula's assistant. But she has medical knowledge and has no problem lecturing any of us about the medical dangers of steroids. I tend to think she knows what she's talking about, and she gives me additional motive to never use steroids, or really any drugs, including alcohol and tobacco. I don't know if I'll ever get to the hall of fame, but those odds go way down if I use drugs, so I won't.


	20. Chapter 20

Journal entry 20: January 27th

.

I have now officially been to every park at Disney World, as well as Universal Studios, Sea World, even this religious park called Holy Land Experience. Not to mention I went over to Virginia for "King's Dominion Park." This last one had a replica of Yogi Bear's cave, and a replica of the Eiffel Tower. I've gone to every attraction that I wanted, eaten at every place I wanted. The lines actually gave me the chance to do my homework on my smartphone. I find that when you're really dedicated to something, you find yourself with more energy, I don't require as much sleep as I used to. One week from today we begin the barnstorming tour, and I'm as nervous as I was when this first started. Up until now I've only practiced and played practice games with the rest of the team. I was always guaranteed having other experienced players on my team helping me out. Soon, I will be up against much better players than myself. Still, I can only hope that the other Mud Puppies will be helping me out. Still, the whole world will be able to see how we fare together against other teams. How we do, is really anyone's guess, hence my fear.


	21. Chapter 21

Journal entry 21: Febuary 2nd

.

Tomorrow we fly to Alaska for our first exhibition game against a local team called the "Polar Bears." I'm hoping to have enough time during this trip to see the northern lights. I'm excited and scared to be going on this barnstorming tour. I was nervous to come here, but I got used to this hotel, the ballpark, now I'll be going to a new city every few days. I spent this last day here re-visiting my favorite attractions, having dinner at "Casey's Corner." I watched one of my favorite movies as a kid, "the karate kid." No matter how many times I see Daniel win the tournament, I never get tired of it. It inspires me, and tried to take my mind off of the anxiety I feel. As Morgan Freeman said in "Shawshank redemption" "I find I'm so excited I can barely sit still or hold a thought in my head. I think it's the excitement only a free man can feel. A free man at the start of a long journey, whose conclusion is uncertain."


	22. Chapter 22

Journal entry 22: Febuary 3rd

.

I woke up today in Florida and am going to bed in Alaska. I can't really explain the shock of going from such heat, to such cold. We have our first exhibition game tomorrow against the Polar Bears, then we leave for Hawaii on Saturday. When our plane landed, some of us went on a tour to see the northern lights. During the trip there the guide kept us amused with an old poem "the cremation of Sam Mcgee" which was pretty good. Despite the shock to my system of the cold, it was actually worth it. We had hot chocolate and donuts while seeing a truley breathtaking sight. This is a day I will never forget.


	23. Chapter 23

Journal entry 23: Febuary 4th

.

We played our first exhibition game today. I'd like to point out that we just got here to this extreme cold yesterday, playing against a team that is used to the cold. Saying that, makes me feel a little better for having lost. I pitched as a relief pitcher in the 7th and 8th innings, gave up six hits and two runs. My only at bat, I struck out on three straight pitches. Not our best start, and I can't entirely blame the cold. I can only try to do better in the future.


	24. Chapter 24

Journal entry 24: Febuary 5th

.

We went to Hawaii today for a couple of games against the Pirhannas. I can't believe we went straight from Florida to Alaska, stayed in Alaska just three days and two nights, then went to Hawaii. But from what I hear Wallace Brady doesn't have complete control over our schedule. He had to agre to play these other teams whenever they're available to play. We arrived around 2pm, I went to the beach, then to a concert. The concert was based on the old tv show "Lost." I used to watch it, so I wanted this experience. They played music from the show, and one of the actors, Terry Oquinn, even read messages in the bottles. I guess you have to be a fan of the show to appreciate it. We play our first game tomorrow afternoon, and the next game Monday night, before flying to our next destination. Tomorrow night I'm attending a murder mystery, where the seven suspects are the characters from "Gilligan's Island." And ofcourse I'll be going to the beach again on Monday afternoon before the game. I'm caught up on my online school work until April, and ofcourse I want to cram as many fun experiences into this trip as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

Journal entry 25: Febuary 7th

.

We lost yesterday's game against the Pirhannas. But we won tonight. It was the first win in the history of the franchise. It went 11 innings, we won 8-7. I played in the outfield, even got my first hit. Actually Jackie told me to do a sacrifice bunt, so that our man on first could advance to second. But the Pirhannas catcher saw our plan and threw to second. Thus they kept us limited to first, with a runner that they probably assumed wasn't used to being on base. But Willie Mays got a hit, then Ted Williams drove me home. I'm still a little nervous about the rest of this trip, but not as nervous as I was yesterday. Now that I really know we can win, I'm ready to take on any challenges that might arise.


	26. Chapter 26

Journal entry 26: Febuary 8th

.

We flew to Las Vegas today. Tomorrow we play against the Aviators team. Tonight, some of my teammates went to the casino in our hotel. I didn't. Even if they wanted to let a 16 year old, if I lost they'd keep the money, if I won they'd take it back because I'm underage. Besides, this hotel has a mini-golf course with a "Twilight Zone" theme. That, I went and took selfies. Not to mention the video arcade and taco bar. That, was well worth coming all the way to Nevada for.


	27. Chapter 27

Journal entry 27: Febuary 11th

.

We beat the Aviators on Wednesday night. Yesterday we flew to Roswell New Mexico and played against the Invaders. Last night I went to the UFO Research Center and again today. It's basically a museum to the idea of space aliens among us, with a pretty good souveneir stand. I had fun, it reminded me of the tv show "Roswell." That show is on it's first season and I'm all caught up thanks to all of flights and the free time it provides. The UFO subculture is pretty big in the city of Roswell, they even named their baseball team the Invaders. The Invaders beat us I'm sorry to say. But on the plus side, I started and kept them from scoring for three innings. Tomorrow I'm going to see Carlsbad Caverns before going to our next stop.


	28. Chapter 28

Journal entry 28: Febuary 12th

.

We went to Albaquerque New Mexico to play the Isotopes tonight. Interesting side note, their name comes from an episode of "the Simpsons." In the episode Homer fights to keep hi beloved baseball team, the Springfield Isotopes, from leaving Springfield and moving to Albaquerque. Homer succeeds, but in real life, when Albaquerque got a baseball team, they let the people in the city vote on the name. They voted to call their team the Isotopes, at least partly because of the "Simpsons" episode. At any rate, we won tonight.


	29. Chapter 29

Journal entry 29: Febuary 15th

.

Today we are in Tennessee. I spent part of today at the Dollywood amusement park, which was fun, for the most past. I went on one train ride with a story. The ride includes confederate soldiers protecting the civilian riders from outlaws. It's better than being protected from Union soldiers or from hostile injuns, but as a black man I still feel a little uneasy in a story where the confederate soldiers are the good guys. Still, it was a good park and I heard some good country music. Tonight we played against the minor league team called the Volunteers and we won. I should update you on the presidential primaries. Governor Burkle has just about clinched the republican nomination. Congresswoman Montgomery is in a tighter race but she is likely to get the democratic nomination. It seems likely that, this time next year, America will have it's first woman president. We've had only one female vice-president, Sarah Palin, who was vice-president during John Mccain's administration. When John Kerry first ran there was talk he would pick a woman as his running mate, but he chose John Edwards and they won.


	30. Chapter 30

Journal entry 30: Febuary 20th

.

Yesterday we were in Iowa. I got to see the baseball field where they filmed "Field of dreams" which is probably my favorite baseball movie. Yesterday we played a charity game of softball, dressed as klingons from the "Star Trek." show. A small town in Iowa is where captain James Tiberius Kirk was born in, and in real life they built a statue to him. We played a local team for charity, I forget which charity. It seems that. although klingon is considered a "real" language, they don't have words for "You're safe" or "You're out." So the umpire would say, in klingon, "You're alive" or "You're dead" which means the same thing. I just looked at the umpires' signals, which I'm familiar with. We won this game. But today we played an exhibition game against Notre Dame university. I'm embarrassed to say we lost this one. Still, Notre Dame had this one pitcher, Jim Abbot, who only has one hand. He's a good pitcher, I didn't get a single hit off of him.


	31. Chapter 31

Journal entry 31: Febuary 25th

.

I returned home today, briefly. I'm sleeping in my old bedroom and got to eat dinner with Mary and my mother. We came back to Michigan for an exhibition game, against a team in prison. I was a little suprised that they have baseball in prison, but I guess it's a good way to keep the inmates occupied. I actually ran into someone I used to know in highschool. I was a freshman when he was a senior. He dropped out, got involved in criminal activities, ended up here in prison. This man, whose name I don't see any reason to mention, regrets his mistakes and wants to do better when he gets released. He told me that staying out of trouble in prison is usually just about keeping busy. He does his job in the prison laundry, reads books from the library, plays these baseball games when he can, and even joined a soap opera club in prison. You'd be suprised how many murderers and rapists are addicted to shows like "On her own." Like I said it's a good way to keep themselves occupied and a way for the guards to reward good behavior. It felt a little weird, seeing someone I went to highschool with now in prison. If I didn't have such a good and strong mother, it could have been me in here.


	32. Chapter 32

Journal entry 32: Febuary 28th

.

Last night I watched the Oscars ceremony. Bob Hope was hilarious as the host. He said "Tonight, watch the faces of the losers as they congragulate the winners. That's when You'll see the best acting in Hollywood." I saw three of the films nominated for best picture, "Bridge of spies" "Argo" and "Warrior." As an athlete I was rooting for "Warrior" but I understood when "Argo" won. Today we're in Virginia, we beat a local team. Before the game I spent a few hours in "King's Dominion Park." They had a cave that replicates Yogi the bear's cave, which was awesome. I even had lunch in a replica of the Eiffel Tower. I will always tell people I ate at the Eiffel Tower, without having to leave America.


	33. Chapter 33

Journal entry 33: March 11th

.

The Trenton Mud Puppies are on a winning streak. We beat the Vermont Lake Monsters, the Portland Sea Dogs, and just tonight we beat Harvard University in an exhibition game. I started against Harvard, pitched six shutout innings, but Jackie decided to take me out because he feared that was all I had for tonight. And I also completed a personal milestone today. I finished all of my highschool work online today. It seems that many hours on a plane gives me a lot of spare time, and it gave me something to do. My only problem is that I will have little else to do on these long plane rides from now on, other than trying to binge watch a few shows. Less than three weeks before the new season starts, and I officially become a major league player. Ginny Baker's debut as the first woman in major league baseball is a historic first, so that will probably happen the first game. Not sure when my pitching debut will be, but we'll find out.


	34. Chapter 34

Journal entry 34: March 16th

.

We played a game against West Point today. These young people are preparing themselves to not only be soldiers, but to be officers. They therefore are both strong and strategic. I mention these things, so I don't feel as bad that they clobbered us. Not much else to say. Friday the 24th is our last exhibition game. After that we all have a week off, but have to be in Trenton on March 31st for our first regular game, the first ever real game for the Trenton Mud Puppies. I'm planning to go home for a few days, see Mary and my family, cope with some of the stress of my upcoming debut.


	35. Chapter 35

Journal entry 35: March 20th

.

We beat the Reading Phillies tonight. Today, we also met Selma Rose. She's a fashion designer, helps design Mud Puppies clothes specifically for women. She's also widely suspected to be Wallace Brady's mistress. Suprisingly his wife Susan was also here, she and Selma Rose seemed to actually get along. Wallace once said that he and Susan don't have an open marriage, they just accept each other, warts and all. For better or worse, whatever they have works for them.


	36. Chapter 36

Journal entry 36: March 28th

.

On Saturday I flew home for a few days, got to see my old friends, my family, Mary. In some ways I was most excited to see Mary. I was hoping that she would be ready to make love to me, but not yet. Still, I can hope that she'll be ready to make love next time we see each other. Other than that it was a pretty good vacation. Sleeping in my old bed, I almost didn't recognize my old house. With the extra income my mother has been able to fix it up, and get some better furniture. On Sunday they threw me an early birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese. Since my debut is in less than one week this helped me relive my childhood, somewhat. I stayed out of the ball pit, felt I was too big for that, too big physically. But the pizza was still good, some decent videogames, and I still enjoy skeeball. And today I went with my grandmother to the movies. We saw "Snow day" which again made me feel like a kid again. And my grandmother, she's getting on in years, she wanted to see something harmless with no cursing and a happy ending. It was a fun vacation, and I'll miss them when I fly to Trenton tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 37

Journal entry 37: March 30th

.

I'm in my new apartment in Trenton. Tomorrow is my major league debut. I'll be playing in the outfield, Ginny Baker makes her debut as well. I should be sleeping, saving my strength, but I'm too excited/nervous to sleep. I actually wish I hadn't done all of my schoolwork, it would at least give me something to do right now. I just keep watching tv, hoping to fall asleep at some point. The game starts at 7:05pm tomorrow, and with so many night games, maybe it's not the worst thing to sleep late and be ready to give my full effort at night. Here's hoping.


	38. Chapter 38

Journal entry 38: March 31st

.

Today was our opening game. The first ever game for the Trenton Mud uppies, the first game ever at Waterfront Park. It was hard not to get caught up in the exciting atmosphere, the games and festivities going on in the parking lot, all the tailgaiting parties. I used to joke about tailgaiting parties, how people gorge themselves in anticipation of watching other people excercise. But now I can see the allure of them. I liked to think they came to see my debut. But with so many young women carrying signs and wearing shirts that said "I'm next" it's clear they were here to see the debut of the first woman. Ginny had a bit of a rocky beginning. She walked her first batter on four straight pitches and gave up a run in the first inning. But she recovered, with some help. With two out in the first and a man on second I caught a long fly ball for the third out. Ginny pitched six innings, giving up three runs, before Jackie took her out. I also got my first hit. I was one for four, but still I have one single, and one RBI because it drove in a run. We won 8-7. For now our record is 1-0, 1000% average. It always seemed a bit odd to me that every team starts off at 000% and half of us jumo to 1000%. I can always tell it's very early in the season when any team still has an average of 000% or 1000%. I also saw ratings of the ceremonial first pitch. Sylvester Stallone threw the first pitch for the Phillies, Stephen King for the Boston Red Sox, Jerry Sienfeld for the Mets, Alyssa Milano for the Dodgers. King had the best throw according to the talking heads. Overall, it was a great day.


	39. Chapter 39

Journal entry 39: April 1st

.

Today was my pitching debut. I pitched seven innings, gave up three runs. Probably would have given up more, except that the fielders helped me out, a lot. Nevertheless, we won in 10 innings. I supposse it helps that we were up against the Atlanta Braves, who so far have the worst record at 0-2. Still, my major league record is 1-0. I didn't get any more hits, thankfully other Mud Puppies did. I was worried that I couldn't hold my own on this team. But maybe Wallace Brady saw something in me that noone else did, including me. I know that our undefeated streak can't last forever. The rest of the team says to enjoy it while it lasts, I intend to.


	40. Chapter 40

Journal entry 40: April 2nd

.

Today was my 17th birthday. I celebrated by winning our third straight game against the Braves. I played in the outfield, no hits but I did a sacrifce bunt, helped us score. My mom called to wish me a happy birthday. She watched the game on tv, called immediately after. She asked what time it was in New Jersey, she didn't realize that New Jersey and Michigan are in the same time zone. I had cake with a few friends on the team after the game. It was partly a birthday celebration, partly a victory for winning the game. Babe Ruth says any occasion is good for cake. His new wife, Taylor Swift, wants to put him on a diet, but I don't see that happenning anytime soon. Besides, he hit a home run today, so his methods seem to be working.


	41. Chapter 41

Journal entry 41: April 4th

.

It was inevitable that we would lose a game eventually, no team wins every game. We lost to the Yankees. So far they've won every game this season, but I don't imagine that will be true for more than another week. I didn't pitch, but I know I won't have a perfect record this season. The Braves are the last team that has yet to win a game, so it's still very early in the season.


	42. Chapter 42

Journal entry 42: April 6th

.

We flew to Boston today. Tomorrow night we begin playing the Boston Red Sox for three games. Babe Ruth went to the "Cheers bar." Suppossedly it's where they used to film the sitcom "Cheers" but really they just used the outside to film. I got my picture taken on the outside, but didn't try to go inside. I'm only 17 and have no real interest in alcohol. I just went back to the hotel, watched a pirate movie on tv. Mainly I want to save my strength for tomorrow night at Fenway. It will be my first away game pitching, and if I lose it will be my first loss.


	43. Chapter 43

Journal entry 43: April 7th

.

My pitching record is now 2-0. I have one won home game and one away game. I was taken out in the 6th inning, but I still get credit for the win. Incidentally the Braves won their first game of the season, so every team has won at least one game. The Yankees have yet to lose a game, but they should be due pretty soon. Didn't see many sights here in Boston, but I saw one that is a memorial to Bobby Sands. He was an irish revolutionary who fasted himself to death to protest conditions in the prisons. He is considered to be one of the heroes who led Ireland to independance away from England. It was a cool sight.


	44. Chapter 44

Journal entry 44: April 8th

.

Today was a pretty good day, for Boston. We lost to the Red Sox tonight. And the Red Sox arch rivals, the New York Yankees, they lost their first game of the season. Not the best day for us Mud Puppies, but we'll rebound. Tomorrow we play the Red Sox again, then fly to New York to play the Mets. The hardest part of this trip has been boredom on these flights. With my schoolwork all done I have little to do but to watch tv and movies on my smartphone. I'm looking foreward to summer when a lot of new movies come out. "Star Wars; Rogue One" "Avengers endgame" and "Dark knight rises" are all coming out this summer, and I'm looking foreward to all of them. Not many new tv shows to watch in summer, other than the soap opera "On her own." Despite the occasional boredom, it's been a good trip.


	45. Chapter 45

Journal entry 45: April 12th

.

We lost to the Mets today, again. Our record is now 6-6. Still, my time in New York hasn't been all bad. I saw the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building. Didn't have time to see a Broadway show, maybe the next time I'm in New York. I'd like to say that the news has been good lately. President Ortega resolved a situation between Russia and Chechnya. And it seems that the election in Kashmir, where the people will decide for themselves whether to go with India or Pakistan, seems to be going off without violence.


	46. Chapter 46

Journal entry 46: April 16th

.

We won our game this afternoon, I was the relief pitcher. Only pitched two innings, but I didn't give up a single run. I celebrated by going to an old movie palace. They had a double feature. "Dracula" starring Bela Lugosi, and "Frankenstein" starring Boris Karloff. I know these times weren't perfect, racial lynchings, the depression, but seeing them in an old movie palace, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic.


	47. Chapter 47

Journal entry 47: April 21st

.

We beat the Orioles in Baltimore today. I saw the Baltimore Aquarium, a display of submarines. Babe Ruth was born in this city, he visited the house where he was born. From what I've heard he didn't have the best childhood, but he never speaks badly about either of his parents. Perhaps he wanted closure. Anyway during the 7th inning stretch they played "Thank God I'm a country boy" by John Denver. I don't know why they play this song in Baltimore, but I did enjoy it.


	48. Chapter 48

Journal entry 48: April 26th

.

We played the Philles in Philadelphia today. I saw the Philly Phanatic do his routine. They say he has the best routine of any mascot in baseball, I believe that. Sadly, we lost the game. Specifically, I lost. And I can't blame the relief pitcher, I lost. Still, today wasn't a total loss. Earlier today I visited the Franklin Institute, and climbed up the same steps that Rocky ran up. There's even a statue of Rocky Balboa at the top of the steps.


	49. Chapter 49

Journal entry 49: April 30th

.

I made vacation plans with Mary and my mother today. In July Major League Baseball has it's all-star game. The rest of us have a brief vacation during this time. The game is July 11th. The last game before the break is Saturday July 8th, the first game after is Friday July 14th. On Sunday July 9th I will meet Mary and my mother in Wildwood, a small beach town here in New Jersey. A lot of the locals highly recommend this for the beach and the boardwalk. I return to Trenton July 14th. Looking forward to this little vacation, and to seeing my loved ones again.


	50. Chapter 50

Journal entry 50: May 6th

.

We played in Cleveland today. Before the game I saw the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and saw a movie "the Gorgostone." This film is based on the role playing game, it's been awhile since I played, couldn't remember if certain characters were part of the game or made up for the movie. Good movie, beautiful scenery, a good music score, and some cool battle scenes. We lost to the Cleveland Spiders, I didn't play. A few years ago they were called the Indians, but native american groups considered that offensive, so the team changed their name to the Spiders. I got to briefly meet Bob Hope, the comedian who is a part owner of the Spiders. He seems like a pretty good guy, and definitely a funny one.


	51. Chapter 51

Journal entry 51: May 11th

.

In a few weeks the television season ends, so there will be little to watch on tv, except reruns on Nick at Nite. Before that all the comic book shows, "Arrow" "Flash" "Supergirl" and so forth, are doing a huge crossover called "Crisis on infinite earths." It includes just about every show from the DC universe, even old ones like "Smallville" and "Birds of prey." It's in several episodes, and then a conclusion airs in August, getting people more and more excited when it finally airs. I'm trying to binge watch some of the old shows, so that I understand more of the references they're bound to make. Like I said before, it helps on the long flights between cities. I excercise and practice when I can, but we can't do that stuff on a plane. I always thought that baseball players talk about baseball on these long flights and bus rides. But as much as we all love that sport, talking about it 24/7 would drive even us crazy.


	52. Chapter 52

Journal entry 52: May 13th

.

I had a bit of an awkward moment today. I went to the swimming pool in the hotel this morning. It's a small pool, the water is barely six feet high so diving is out of the question. And my teammate, Ginny Baker, was already here. She was in her bathing suit, I thought of walking away, but realized that would be ridiculous. We started talking about win last night. And Wednesday, the new "Star Wars" movie, titled "Rogue One" premieres at midnight. We play the Marlins Wednesday night, beginning at 7:05 pm, and the premiere at the local theatre is at midnight. We both have tickets, and hopefully we can go right to the movie from the game. It might be a tight stretch, but here's hoping. At first I didn't realize why I was nervous around Ginny. I've been warned about appearences, people getting the wrong idea about me and Ginny. But Wallace Brady says it doesn't matter what others might think. I know if I did anything wrong, God knows if I did anything wrong, and those are the only two people who's opinions should matter to me. I agree with that, yet I was nervous around Ginny. I realize now, I have a little bit of a crush on her. If I ever let this journal be published, I'll probably edit that part out. I see no reason to tell Ginny this, no reason to think she'd even be interested in me. Certainly I have no reason to tell my girlfriend I have a crush on another girl, I doubt I'd want to know if she has a crush on another boy. As long as nothing comes from these crushes, noone gets hurt.


	53. Chapter 53

Journal entry 53: May 18th

.

I did it, I saw "Star Wars: Rogue one." The game against the Marlins began at 7:05 pm. The bottom of the 9th inning began at 10:02 pm, tied 3-3. Babe Ruth saw I was a little nervous and asked why. I explained about the movie and he said "Why didn't you say so before." Ruth was the first batter for our team, he goes out and hits a home run to win the game. Ruth has a reputation for being able to hit a home run on demand. Some of the reputation is exxagerated, but clearly some of it is true. There's a rumor he once promised a kid in the hospital he'd hit a homer for him. Ruth did, and the kid got better. I prefer to think it's true. Because of this home run, I was able to quickly shower and head to the movie theatre. I got there around 11:30. I also snuch some cans of soda and candy bars, didn't want to take the chance I couldn't get my snacks in time. It was a great movie, I was shocked how Jyn Erso and all the other main characters were killed by the Empire. I guess it explains why they were never seen in any of the other movies. It ends right where the original film begins, practically down to the second. At first I thought it really was Peter Cushing playing Tarkin again, until I remembered he was dead. I'm sure these used CGI for his face, but the actor did an amazing job with his voice and mannerisms. And when Darth Vader slaughtered those rebels at the end, reminds me why he's arguably the greatest villain of all time.


	54. Chapter 54

Journal entry 54: May 21st

.

We just beat the Cubs, and now we're on our way to California. We have a bit of a stay in that state, we're playing the Padres, the Dodgers, the Angels, Giants, and the A's, all on their respective home turfs. I look forward to seeing some of the sights in these cities, Alcatraz, Disneyland, the Winchester Mystery House, and the original home of the Church of Satan. Not to mention swimming in the Pacific ocean. Tonight was the season finale of the Simpsons. It's also part 1 of the "Who shot mr Burns" mystery. They're going to leave us hanging all summer. I have ofcourse recorded this, no clue yet who did it. Since most of my shows end this week, I might end up obsessing all summer about who the shooter is.


	55. Chapter 55

Journal entry 55: May 26th

.

We've had a good week. We've won four of our last five games here in California. Most of my tv shows ended this week, most with happy endings. Sue me, I like happy endings. Buffy and her team defeated Adam, Angel brought new people to his team. Angel's team now incudes him, Doyle, Fred, Gunn, Kate Lockley, and former enemy Lindsay. Jack Bauer saved million from a chemical weapon possessed by a doomsday cult while president Bartlett resolved the israeli-palestinian conflict on "24." And on Roswell the aliens and their human allies defeated the anti-alien group. I also saw some cool sights, Alcatraz, the Winchester Mystery House, Disneyland, and I swam in the Pacific ocean. I also had lunch at the world's first Mcdonalds in Los Angelas. I also saw the movie "Battleship" today. It's corny, but I liked it. So it's been a pretty good week.


	56. Chapter 56

Journal entry 56: May 29th

.

Today was Memorial day, we played the Padres in San Diego. The Padres beat us, but it was still a good day. San Diego is home to a Marine Corps training camp, so Petco Stadium has 200 seats reserved for active marines on Sunday, and special occassions like today. In the middle of the 4th inning these marines lead the rest of the crowd in singing the marine's hymn. It was quite a moving sight. I also tried a local delicacy, sushi. This is the only major league park that sells sushi, it's not bad.


	57. Chapter 57

Journal entry 57: May 31st

.

We beat the Diamondbacks in Arizona tonight. After the game, a few of us Mud Puppies drove to the Grand Canyon to watch the sunrise. It was a fairly exhausting drive, we had to take turns sleeping. It was worth it to see this sight. I remember president Mccain once said that everytime he sees the sun rising over the Grand Canyon, he has no doubt about the existence of God. I now know exactly what he meant. I really should have listen this entry as June 1st, but it won't feel like June until I get a few hours of sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Journal entry 58: June 1st

.

An incident happenned today, before the game. The local sheriff, a real racist scumbag, he's known as a hardline enforcer against undocumented immigrants. He arrests them, and then displays them at local events. He used tonights game to show hispanics and arabs in cages, seemed proud of his work. I wanted to do something, but I wasn't sure what to do. Others were using their smartphones to post this on social media. I did this, but I don't think this sheriff can be shamed into acting humanely. Someone was collecting donations for these refugees, to help their families buy food and for their legan defense. I donated to this, but I'm not sure if it was legitimate, or a scam. In hindsight I probably should have just gone online and donated to the ACLU, but I'm still glad I gave something, This incident, it really makes you realize how much work there is to do to improve things. I know there have been improvements since the days of slavery, to say that there's been none would be an insult to our ancestors and the sacrifices that they made. But there is still much to do.


	59. Chapter 59

Journal entry 59: June 3rd

.

We played the Astros in Houston tonight. It took 11 innings, I was the last relief pitcher, but we won. Interestingly George W. Bush, the commissionar of baseball, used to be part owner of this team. Before the game I visited Johnson Space Center and saw actual astronauts trianing for a real mission. And I saw an actual moon rock, one of the actual rocks used in the first ever game of baseball on the moon. That "game" was just Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, pitching to each other. Buzz Aldrin got the first ever "hit" on the moon. Before the game I ate "Chick Fillet" at the stadium, which was pretty good. During the game, at the 7th inning stretch, the whole crowd sung "Deep in the heart of Texas." Wallace Brady seemed to particulaly enjoy this for obvious reasons. Overall, it was a pretty good game, and a good day.


	60. Chapter 60

Journal entry 60: June 5th

.

We beat the Texas Rangers tonight. Earlier today I visited the "Sixth floor Museum." This is the very room from which Lee Harvey Oswald allegedly shot and murdered president John F. Kennedy. Oswald was never convicted, he was murdered before he could be tried. I presonally think that Oswald was guilty, but I have to admit that all the evidence is circumstansial, noone actually saw him murder the president. I supposse the lesson here is that any criminal defendant should be charged in a court of law, not gunned down without trial.


	61. Chapter 61

Journal entry 61: June 8th

.

I found out that there will be a few new shows on this summer. One reality show "Survivor" just started. It involves 16 people stranded on an island, one by one they vote each other off, the last person standing wins a million dollars. At the end of this month a mini-series "Under the dome" based on the Stephen King novel, premieres. And at some point in July a murder mystery reality show "Murder in small town X" comes on. This is a relief, the only other show I watch with new episodes would have been the soap opera "On her own." I liked the tension between Teri and her daughter Sarah, but now they seemed to have resolved their differences. I love a happy ending, but there's not much point watching it after that. At least now I get to watch some new tv this summer.


	62. Chapter 62

Journal entry 62: June 13th

.

Willie Mays hit a grandslam in tonight's game. Last night Ted Wiliams and Babe Ruth each hit a grandslam. One sports commentator siad that the Mud Puppies now have more grandslam's than Denny's. I wonder if he knew that this morning Ruth brought us to Denny's to celebrate. They gave us each a free breakfast, I think they realize it's good publicity to support the local team.


	63. Chapter 63

Journal entry 63: June 17th

.

I just mae certain arrangements with my old movie theatre. At the end of August we're playing in Detroit against the Tigers. Mr Brady has agreed to give me the night of the 31st off so that I can throw a little party for the employees at the theatre. Pizza, soda, and a sneak preview of the new movie "Serenity." Serenity is a continuation of the old tv show "Firefly" which Joss Whedon did before "Buffy." It's a way to reward the ushers and assorted other employees for all the hard work they'll be putting in over the summer, and in all honesty it makes me feel like a big shot. Besides, I like helping people like that, wasn't so long ago I was in their shoes, working a job I hated for minimum wage, plus whatever loose chance I found on the floor. Feels good to give something back.


	64. Chapter 64

Journal entry 64: June 21st

.

Today was the first day of summer. I got up early to see the sunrise, the first official light of summer. Perhaps I should have been better rested for tonight's game. I lost. It was our third loss in a row. Our record for the season thus far is 45-35, so we're still playoff contenders, and the season isn't even halfway over. I know that no team wins every game, we always get at least one losing streak. Still, it is frustrating. Hard to believe that barely a week ago we had more grandslams than Dennys.


	65. Chapter 65

Journal entry 65: June 24th

.

We lost again, 6 in a row, the record is now 45-38. This morning Wallace Brady went on a sports show, and made a vow. The record for most consecutive losses is 13. He says that if the Mud Puppies break that record he will let Trenton fans turn him into a human sundae, pour ice cream, chocolate syrup, cherries, whipped cream, and so forth on him at our next home game. It's hard to believe he was once a serious contender for president. Still, he says "I made money by giving people what they want. If I can't give them a winning team, I'll let them take their frustrations out on me." Some are now rooting for this to happen, even in Trenton. And speaking of the presiency, Winifred Burkle offically chose Nicholas Calendar as her running mate. He is a former teen idol from this old sitcom, as I recall the plot involved a baseball player who adopted twelve children. Nicholas Calendar left mainstream Hollywood behind and became a televangelist, appearing in christian movies like "Fireproof" "Coreageous" and "October baby." Bianca Montgomery is now the presumptive democratic nominee but has yet to name her running mate, which will presumably be governor Dunn.


	66. Chapter 66

Journal entry 66: June 25th

.

Jackie decided to try an unusual strategy for today's game. Babe Ruth actually started off as a pitcher, but he hasn't pitched in years. Babe started pitching in the first inning, didn't give up a single run. But he played the second inning as a catcher. The plan was to have him play all nine positions in a single game. I think Wallace Brady had a hand in this. Get people talking, get them to come to more games. At any rate we won the game, thanks in no small part to Sandy Koufax, and myself, pitching later. Thus our owner doesn't have to become a human sundae. The season is barely half over, and we're still playoff contenders.


	67. Chapter 67

Journal entry 67: June 30th

.

I saw the new "Xmen" movie today. It was good in its own right, and it's the last Marvel film before "Avengers: endgame." I'm excited, hoping that the good guys win and undo Thanos killing half the universe. I'm pretty sure they will, much like I'm sure that the heroes will win in the conclusion of "Crisis on infinite earths." Somehow seeing the villain wipe out every universe gives me hope that the good guys will undo it with a snap of the fingers. That reference makes sense if you follow these comic book shows. I also saw the first episode of "Under the Dome" tonight, so far so good.


	68. Chapter 68

Journal entry 68: July 3rd

.

We beat the Phillies in Phiadelphia tonight. With less than a week until the all-star break we're all discussing what we'll be doing on this break. I'm looking forward to being in Wildwood with Mary and my mother. Aside from those actually playing in the all-star game, three are doing something involving baseball. Jackie is attending a charity game to raise money for teen suicide prevention. Babe Ruth is going to play in an exhibition game in Los Angelas, Sandy Koufax is going all the way to Israel for a game. I should perhaps explain. Under the terms of the Jerusalem Accords, which is one step closer to peace between Israel and Palestine, Israel is giving up most of it's settlements in Gaza and the West Bank. One of these settlements is holding a final baseball game the night before the deadline. One of the teams is called the "Golems." I forget the name of the other team, but the game is being held in Moe Berg Stadium. Sandy says he understands why it's neccessary to abandon these settlements, ut he admits it's sad to see any baseball stadium torn down, so he's going there to see the final game. As for the exhibition game with Babe Ruth, it's for the television series called "Slouching towards Bethlehem." The plot of the tv show, as well as the books that they're based on, involves an asteroid coming towards Earth, and how society falls apart with this knowledge. Humans built shelters, but they can only accomodate about 2% of our population. Some states try to secede, and take control of the shelters within said states. This eventually leads to civil war, but before then, when the two american governments try to come to an understanding, they arrange an exhibition game. So, for the new season of the show, they're filming an actual game, and bringing in real players like Babe Ruth. His wife, Taylor Swift, was on the show a year ago, she and Kelly Clarkson played bank robbers. In the book series the loyalist team wins the game, but if the collectivist team wins that will change. Fans of the books and tv show are going there, among them congressman and libertarian presidential candidate Ron Paul.


	69. Chapter 69

Journal entry 69: July 4th

.

We played the Phillies in Philadelphia again this afternoon. I'm sorry to say we lost, but the day wasn't a total loss. After the game some of us went to a local barbeque. The locals knew who we were, but they enjoyed seeing us at their party. I doubt they would have been so gracious if the Mud Puppies had won. And at night, when the fireworks started, I saw some sandlot kids playing. They said it was their one night game of the year, only tonight, with the fireworks, is there enough light out to play baseball. One kid, who seems to love baseball more than anything, focused just on that. Every time another player looked at the fireworks, he would tell him or her to get their mind back on the game. He reminds me of myself at his age, but I like to think I wasn't that bad.


	70. Chapter 70

Journal entry 70: July 8th

.

Mary and my mother arrived today, we're leaving for Wildwood tomorrow morning. Tonight we won our last game before the all-star break. I'm hoping that Mary might be ready to make love on this vacation, althought I'm not pressuring her I have hope. She knows my deep dark secret, I like to watch movies about female outlaws, or really any film with women shooting guns. It's my perversion, sue me. Then again Mary watches the soap opera "On her own" and they're doing a "Sexiest man contest." I know she wants to watch sexy men when that contest wraps up. I have not told her about my little crush on Ginny Baker, I don't want to know if she has crushes on any guy back home. As long as nothing happens, then noone get hurt.


	71. Chapter 71

Journal entry 71: July 12th

.

We've had a lot of fun here in Wildwood. Swimming in the ocean, the boardwalk. This boardwalk has both skeeball and rides. One ride in particular, Castle Dracula, is scary but in a good way. One girl was so scared she held my hand. The girl was only twelve, so really it just helped my ego. We've eaten breakfast at a pirate themed restaurant called "the Captain's Table" and eaten dinner at a place called "Snow White's" The motel we're staying at, the Admiral East, has activities like bean bag toss, water balloon toss, miniature golf tournaments, and a scavenger hunt. I'm proud that the three of us won the scavenger hunt together. I haven't focused on baseball exclusively, but I did read about Sandy Koufax an Babe Ruth, what they're doing. Babe Ruth played in the exhibition game for "Slouching towards Bethlehem." In the books the loyalists won, but in real life the collectivists, including the babe, won. Sandy Koufax threw the ceremonial final pitch at Moe Berg Stadium, the Golems won. Now they're tearing down the stadium, and Israel is forcibly removing the settlers, and the fanatics who cam just to resist the evacuation. I'm probably going to edit this part out if this journal is ever published, but I'm still hopeful that tomorow night, our last night in Wildwood, that Mary will be ready to make love.


	72. Chapter 72

Journal entry 72: July 14th

.

The all-star break is officially over. I woke up in Wildwood, had a brief swim in the ocean, had a good breakfast with my loved ones, then had to come back to Trenton for tonight's game. Incidently, we beat the Blue Jays tonight. Felt good, particularly since the National League lost the All-star game. Incidently, last night, Mary and I lost our virginity together. I've had sex with the woman I love, making a lot of money, and the Mud Puppies are still playoff contenders. Life is good.


	73. Chapter 73

Journal entry 73: July 17th

.

The team got some bad news today. Megan Leavey is one of the security guards at Waterfront Park, her dog Rex helps sniff out potential bombs. It seems that Megan Leavey is a marine war veteran, Rex helped soldiers avoid landmines and other bombs during the war. After the war Megan had to fight to adopt Rex, but she won. Because of this Rex has gotten to enjoy sleeping in a real bed, see snowfall, to chase and eventually make friends with Megan's cat. Sadly, Rex is dying. The vet says he only has a few weeks left. It's a pity, Rex was like the unnofficial second mascot for the Mud Puppies. We'll miss him.


	74. Chapter 74

Journal entry 74: July 21st

.

Today was an interesting day. "Dark Knight rises" premiered, and I saw this movie before the game. I was always worried that noone could play Catwoman as good as Michelle Pfeifer, but Anne Hathaway proved me wrong. Then I went to Shea Stadium for our game against the Mets. Before the game there was a publicity stunt, Spiderman marrying his girlfriend Mary Jane. I supposse Marvel needs to keep some publicity o themselves for when "Avengers: Endgame" premieres in a few weeks. Stan Lee himself officiated and I got to meet him. He's a nice guy. Stan was dissapointed when we beat his beloved Mets, so overall this has been a good day.


	75. Chapter 75

Journal entry 75: July 25th

.

Bianca Montgomery announced who her runing mate will be. Most of us assumed it would be governor Dunn. He's charismatic, has experience in the executive branch. But instead she chose congressman Syed Ali. Ali's mother is a naturalized citizen from Palestine, he becae a doctor who served in the war, now he's a congressman. Some of the talking heads are saying they can't win. Too many people who refuse to vote for a homosexual and/or muslim. Even many LGBT people won't vote for Montgomery with a muslim on the ticket, too many religious conservatives won't vote for a lesbian. Bianca Montgomery however said there is one very good reason for her choosing Syed Ali, she fears being assasinated and wants to leave this country in good hands should that happen. Sadly, come November, I'll be less than five months away from my 18th birthday, so I won't be able to vote for this ticket.


	76. Chapter 76

Journal entry 76: July 28th

.

The Olympics began today. It was actually just the opening ceremonies, which I don't normally follow. Still, it was cool to see Muhammed Ali light the big torch. My father used to love Ali, he felt most draft dodgers were just scared. Muhammed Ali was the exception, he gave up the title, even went to prison, for what he believed was right. And ofcourse I will e rooting for the american team to win the gold medal. The Mud Puppies are 60-51. Our odds of making it to the playoffs aren't great, but we'll keep fighting.


	77. Chapter 77

Journal entry 77: July 30th

.

Two very interesting things happenned yesterday. One good, one bad. Yesterday America beat South Korea in the first Olympic baseball game, that's good. The bad news is that Rex, Megan Leavey's dog and our unnofficial second mascot, died. The team held a brief memorial service for Rex in the clubhouse before the game. Rex was a goo dog and a good soldier for this country. He will be missed.


	78. Chapter 78

Journal entry 78: August 5th

.

America just beat Japan in the Olympic baseball tournament. Our arch-rival in baseball, Cuba, is also still in the tournament. There's talk that the final game, for the gold, might very well be America against Cuba. Ofcourse both teams would have to make it, but that would be a sight to see. I don;t know if I mentioned this before, but president Ortega's mother immigrated here from Cuba a few years before he was born. I can't imagine what it must be like for him, having grown up hearing horror stories about their oppressive measures against political dissenters and religious groups, and now he has to personally negotiate with Fidel Castro. Amittedly there have been some reforms in Cuba these last few years, but it still can't be easy for Gael Ortega. Still, he might get his revenge in seeing America beat Cuba in the Olympics.


	79. Chapter 79

Journal entry 79: August 6th

.

After we won a game in Trenton this afternoon, and incidentaly I was the relief pitcher, I did a little sight-seeing. I ate at a local diner where Tony Soprano was allegedly killed. The final scene of the gangster drama "the Sopraos" was filmed in this diner. The very ending immediately cuts to black, implying that Tony was killed by some rival or other. Noone knows for sure and the diner had a number of people discussing various theories about that. The actual booth where Tony was sitting was occupied, but they recognized me and asked me to sit down, so we could all have our picture taken at this particular booth. After this I went to a drive-in movie theatre. There aren't many drive-ins left. This one had a double feature, "Rogue One: a star wars story" and then the original movie. It's amazig how the ending of "Rogue One" blends into the opening of "A new hope." There was a brief intermission between the two movies, it showed a cartoon which reminded us how long before the next movie. It was overall an enjoyable experience.


	80. Chapter 80

Journal entry 80: August 9th

.

Many had hoped that the final Olympic baseball game would be between America and Cuba. But Cuba just lost to South Africa. South Africa will be playing America for the gold medal on Saturday. Nelson Mandella is president of South Africa, he was once a political prisoner, spent decades in prison for fighting for the rights of black people. Now that he's president, South Africa is still pretty divided. When he was in prison the guards would listen to the games on the radio, rooting for the South Africa Springboks. Mandella and the other black prisoners would root for any team playing against the Springboks. It drove the guards crazy, especially when the Springboks lost. Now, as president, Mandella is trying to use baseball to unite the country. They even gave Mandella his own honorary Springbok uniform. This is inspiring, except they're playing against America for the gold. Hard to know which side I want to win.


	81. Chapter 81

Journal entry 81: August 12th

.

Yesterday "Avengers: Endgame" premiered. Sadly, I didn't have time to see that before our game here in Seattle. I saw it today and loved it. I was sad to see Iron man and Black Widow die, and I was hoping that Vision would come back from the dead, but overall it might be the best comic book movie I've ever seen. Before tonight's game against the Mariners most of us watched the final Olympic baseball game. America lost to South Africa. It was dissapointing, but also inspiring to see people in South Africa celebrating. Despite past, and possibly future, grievances the people were united in their joy of their baseball team winning. I'm still hopeful that Trenton will celebrate like this when we win the World Series. We beat the Mariners tonight, so we are definitely still in the running. Currently we are third in our division, so we definitely still have a lot of work to do, but we are still hopeful.


	82. Chapter 82

Journal entry 82: August 14th

.

Yesterday, after we lost to the Mariners, me and some others from the team went camping. The Pacific Northwest has some very beautiful scenery in the woods. We had today off, tomorrow we have to fly to New York to play the Yankees. So it's a short camping trip, but it was well worth it. Making smores, telling ghost stories, fishing for our lunch, made me feel like a cub scout again. Yesterday morning we had breakfast at the "Double R Diner." This was where they used to film parts of an old show called "Twin Peaks." The main character of this show, Dale Cooper, raved about the coffee and cherry pie of this diner. The pie was pretty good, but I've never really enjoyed coffee. It was a good trip.


	83. Chapter 83

Journal entry 83: August 17th

.

We lost three straight to the Yankees. This is ofcourse dissapointing. We've all heard the rumors that they cheat. Ty Cobb, Roger Clemens, Barry Bonds, they're all believed to be using steroids. And the Yankees owners, George Steinbrenner and Donald Trump, they look the other way. Makes me proud to be a Mud Puppy, with our frequent testing. Not to mention Cal Ripkin jr. He used to be an Oriole, until he testified about some of his fellow players using steroids. They fired hima s a result, even though he was less than one season away from breaking the record for most consecutive games. Forunately Wallace Brady decided to hire Ripkin, and on September 2nd he will break the record in Trenton. Still, I have had some fun in New York. I saw a Broadway play, "Les Miserables" and I visited the Hamptons. The Hamptons have beautiful beaches and good shopping. At least Mary and my mother said they have good shopping when they asked me to buy them some gifts from that area. Still have hope we'll make it to the playoffs, just have to do better, and soon.


	84. Chapter 84

Journal entry 84: August 20th

.

I went on another camping trip today. We beat the Cardinals in St Louis this afternoon, I was the main pitcher. After the game Babe Ruth, Catfish, Wallace and me went to an island in the Mississipi River. It's a small island, and we're only able to stay tonight, have to go to Washington tomorrow. It was fun, pretending to be Tom Sawyer for a little while. And we'll try to catch fish for breakfast before we leave. As you might have guessed I'm trying to cram as much fun as I can while I can, before I have to start online school again in two weeks.


	85. Chapter 85

Journal entry 85: August 22nd

.

An interesting thing happenned here in Washington tonight at the National's game. During the 4th inning they have what's known as the "racing presidents." Four mascots dressed to look like four different presidents, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, and Teddy Roosevelt, race each other. Teddy Roosevelt, for whatever reason, had never won one of these races. The crowd ha even taken to chanting "Let Teddy Win! Let Teddy win!" Lincoln won the main race tonight. But tonight's game lasted 14 innings, my longest game thus far, I played first base. In the middle of the 13th inning, fans were just frustrated that the game was still going on. So to keep people's attention, keep them from leaving, the presidents did a second race. Teddy won his first ever in the 13th inning. It did get people excited, but after 13 innings fans and players alike were very tired. There might be another reason they let Teddy win. Tomorrow is the finale of "Survivor." Most people will be home, watching this. I too am excited to find out if single mother Jenna wins it all. And whether Rudy, who is homophobic and maybe racist, but a man of his word, can go the distance and make it to the final two. Even if Rudy does, the jury would be made of four Pagong and only three Tagi, but he might be able to do it. Sadly, our game against the Nationals will last longer, and we might have it spoiled before we watch it ourselves. Still, we all want to know which of these final four, Jenna, Rudy, Greg, or Colleen, will be the ultimate winner. And that's why the Nationals have to do publicity stints like letting Teddy win, to attract people to tomorrow's game.


	86. Chapter 86

Journal entry 86: August 23rd

.

Our game against the Nationals had to compete against the season finale of "Survivor." There were ofcourse fans at tonight's game who couldn't seem to care less about reality television. I'm sure there were people watching tv tonight who couldn't care less about baseball. But there were fans at the game tonight, who were also watching "Survivor" on their smartphones. Why they didn't just go to a different game I don't know. Anyway our game ended a little early, at 9:30 Catfish struck out the final Washington batter to win the game. Many "fans" stayed glued to their smartphones to see who won. Instead of showering most of us did indeed turn on the television to see who would win. Then we showered and went back to the hotel. If you're wondering, Rudy did go the distance, but lost the final vote to Jenna. Good for both of them.


	87. Chapter 87

Journal entry 87: August 26th

.

We won our game tonight, then I carefully avoided any spoilers of the finale of "Crisis on infinite earths." I liked it, plan to watch the other shows when they return next month. Personally I'm very greedy in that respect, would have wanted even more superheroes for the final battle. But what we got was pretty cool, seeing Batman and Catwoman fight on the same team. Not to mention Nicole Maines, who plays the first trans-gender superhero in television history, fighting alongside Burt Ward, who is old but was still able to put on his Robin costume one last time, it was really cool. As for the Mud Puppies, we're doing good. Our record is 79-61. We have a pretty good chance to make it to the playoffs.


	88. Chapter 88

Journal entry 88: August 30th

.

I came home today. We won against the Tigers tonight, me as the main pitcher. Tomorrow I have the night off to show the sneak preview at the same theatre where I cleaned up popcorn less than a year ago. I also saw Mary and my mother, and ofcourse my friend Benny. Mary and I talked about "Murder in Small Town X." She even keeps a notebook, all of her observations. Next Monday, Labor Day, is the final episode. There are seven suspects left, eight if you count Dabeck, but Dabeck was clearly murdered in this last episode, him being a suspect is just a formality. I'm convinced that Mary Elizabeth is the killer, she's a creepy teen who reminds me of "Single white female." My girlfriend is convinced it's Rusty Crandall, the creepy reverand. In les than one week at least one of us will be proven wrong. I've also watched "Who shot mr Burns part 1." I'm fairly certain that Burns' assistant Waylon Smithers is the killer. I'll find out if I'm right this Sunday.


	89. Chapter 89

Journal entry 89: August 31st

.

We had the party tonight at my old movie theatre. One kid felt a little guilty. He said that this party was suppossed to be a reward for all the hard work they did over the summer, but he'd only been working there for barely a week. I told him "You might feel a little guilty now, but by the time you leave you'll want to be stealing from the register." Incidentally, if you own a business and hire teenagers, security cameras on the cash register is a great investment. At any rate it was a good party, pizza, soda, a sneak preview of "Serenity." This movie was a good way to resolve the plotlines of "Firefly." I even enjoyed the previews, the upcoming season premiere of "Buffy the vampire slayer" will apparently have her fighting Dracula. And it also featured the trailer for the new "Star Wars" movies, starting next year. Han Solo's only line in the trailer is "Chewie, we're home." Some walked out quoting that line, more excited about that then the movie they just saw.


	90. Chapter 90

Journal entry 90: September 1st

.

We returned to Trenton for tonight's game, I'm sorry to say we lost. Nevertheless, the crowd was happy. Because, as of the end of the 5th inning, Cal Ripkin jr has played in 2130 consecutive games, tied with the late great Lou Gherig. Ironically Babe Ruth was a teammate of Gherig a long time ago. Ruth said he and Gherig got into an argument, which Ruth admits was probably his fault, they eventually made up. Tomorrow night Ripkin breaks the record. I have no doubt that tomorrow night will be sold out, people will be packed in the parking lot just to be in the tailgaiting party when it's official. When I got back I was too excited to sleep, so I watched the last episode of "Under the Dome." They also showed a trailer for an upcoming Stephen King miniseries, "The stand." Looking forward to that as well.


	91. Chapter 91

Journal entry 91: September 2nd

.

I was right when I said the parking lot would be full tonight. I'm amazed that Ripkin was able to get to the locker room. Even president Ortega was here, with the broadcasters, giving his opinion of what would happen. Ortega is a huge baseball fan, rumor is he tears through the sports section every morning at breakfast. In the 4th inning Ripkin went to bat, for his last time before the game was official, and hit a home run. So we went into the 5th inning with a two run lead, and Catfish struck out the first two guys. At this point the crowd was on its feet, just waiting for the last out and Ripkin officially broke the record, he hasn't missed a game since before I was born. And then, the batter hit a fly ball to right field, and I caught it. The game was official, the crowd cheered like I'd never heard before. Part of that must have been the tailgaiting party out in the tailgaiting party at the parking lot. Not to mention all the baseball fans watching all over America, hell I bet Castro allowed cuban stations to broadcast this game, he is a huge baseball fan. The game was postponed so that Ripkin could take a victory lap and recieve congragulations from us, the oppossing team, the umpires, and ofcourse the fans. Ripkin earned this record, and I get to be a trivia question, who caught that ball to make the game official. This was one of the best nights of my life.


	92. Chapter 92

Journal entry 92: September 3rd

.

We won this Sunday afternoon. But a lot of people weren't here, they were watching the first football games of the season. I always hated the beginning of the football season, to me that always signified the beginning of the new school year, and always meant that the baseball season is almost over. I have to start new online classes on Tuesday. I could start early, but to me the day after Labor Day seems like when school should start. Tonight I saw the conclusion of "who shot mr burns?" Believe it or not, it was Maggie Simpson, the baby. I don't think anyone really saw this coming. I also saw the premiere of the new baseball sitcom "Hardball." It's pretty funny.


	93. Chapter 93

Journal entry 93: September 4th

.

We had a good Labor Day. In addition to winning, we had a little barbeque after. It seems the Yankees also won today, they've officially clinched a playoff spot. A little unusual to make it this early, they have a real chance of breaking the record for most wins in a season. You know it's near the end of the season when any team has clinched a playoff spot. I also watched the final episode of "Murder in small town X." I did not figure out who the killer was, but I take some satisfaction in knowing that Mary didn't get it right either, so she won't be rubbing it in when I see her next. It was a good way to end my summer vacation, tomorrow school starts again.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94: September 5th

.

I started online classes today. It's always an adjustment, after having so much time off. I figue a lot of the fans in the stands tonight also just completed their first day back at school. I guess they're getting in some last fun while the sense of summer is still around them. I will miss this when it's all over. I hope we make it to the playoffs, to keep the summer going a little longer, but it will end soon. Wallace Brady seems to be moving slower recently, he is getting old. He says he won't die until his team wins the World Series. Hopefully we can do this for him, hopefully.


	95. Chapter 95

Journal entry 95: September 10th

.

Until recently most of the Mud Puppies ate bologna sandwiches shortly before a game for energy. But recently Jackie has been encouraging us to eat rice sandwiches, a little experimentation. I have to admit, it has been working. We have more energy, we won today. In regard to the upcoming election. It is speculated that one reason that Bianca Montgomery didn't choose governor Dunn as her running mate was because of rumors he fathered a child out of wedlock. He claimed that his brother was the father of this child, and he helped support them financially, the rumors persist. It has recently been discovered that reverand Calendar, Winifred Burkle's running mate, his 14 year old daughter is pregnant. It seems she was sexually assaulted by a reporter, and she's having the baby. I take his word that the reporter was the guilty party, but others seem less wiling to believe him. All kinds of nasty rumors, almost exclusively spread by his enemies. And the republicans are therefore bringing up the rumors that Bianca Montgomery cheated on her wife. As far as I can tell none of this has anything to do with where they stand on the issues, and what they might do as president. I fear that the muckraking will only get worse as the election gets closer.


	96. Chapter 96

Journal entry 96: September 11th

.

Something has happenned. I fear that if this journal is indeed published one day you will see the date and know exactly what happenned. The date of September 11th might very well be remembered forever, and not for a good reason. Tonight, while we were playing the Reds at Waterfront Park, there was a terrorist bomb going off. We didn't know it at the time but there were other bombings, at five other stadiums. It is unknown how many are dead, it's estimated that as many as three thousand men, women, and children are dead. Megean Leavey, one of our best security guards, was killed trying to get fans away from the dangerous areas. The news is saying that the terrorists responsible are two groups. Alqueda, and a neo-nazi group. Alqueda are muslim fanatics, they have a mutual hatred of each other, but were apparently willing to work together against America. I fear that there might be a backlash against muslims in America, including Mary. I spoke to her and my mother. They're safe, at least for now. I can't fly home because all flights are shut down until further notice. But I also don't know when the season might resume, so for now at least I'm stuck here.


	97. Chapter 97

Journal entry 97; September 12th

.

When I woke up this morning, I had some hope that the events of last night was just some horrible nightmare. Sadly I turned on the television, and they were still playing footage of the rescue efforts. Dr Franchela, our unoficial second doctor, actually died trying to help patients. She was trying to help a wounded civilian, when that part of the roof fell on them, killing them both. Angel Jurabee, who just last week won on "Murder in small town X" also died. Angel was a fireman, went to Shea Stadium after that bombing, and never came out. President Ortega has vowed that those responsible will be brought to justice. There have already been a number of arrests of neo-nazies and white supremacists. He has also urged calm, saying that american muslims are for the most part loyal patriotic americans. That is a relief, but there have already been hate crimes against muslims and those of middle-eastern descent. Mary says she's already getting dirty looks, and is afraid. President Ortega says that Osama Bin Laden, the leader of Alqueda, is hiding among the Taliban in Afghanistan. The Taliban is the closest thing Alqueda has to a functioning government. They are known for their persecutions of women, religious and ethnic minorities, and apparently they've decided to attack America now. The State Department is trying to negotiate with the Taliban to get them to turn over Bin Laden, but it seems unlikely that this will work. America will likely invade Afghanistan within a month. Despite this upcoming war, president Ortega has vowed to continue pressing for peace around the world, including making sure that both Israel and Palestine honor the terms of the Jerusalem Accords. The Montgomery and Burkle campaign have each issued statements saying they will also press for peace when possible, but also to use military force when neccessary.


	98. Chapter 98

Journal entry 98: September 14th

.

Commissionar Bush announced today that baseball will resume Sunday, three days from now. Each of the six stadiums that were attacked have quarantined off unsafe sections. Fans have been given a choice. They can change their tickets for a different day, which may or may not be the postpond game, or they cna get a refund. It seems weird, that we will be playing baseball after what happenned. But, president Ortega feels it's important. There will be tighter security ofcourse. But with America likely to be at war soon, Bush feels that it's important for the people to have a little fun, a little diversion. And the terrorists attacked baseball stadiums for a reason. The main reason ofcourse being that they wanted to kill as many civilians as possible. The secondary reason being they wanted to attack our symbols. Baseball is our pasttime, Bush and Ortega want to show that we won't be beaten.


	99. Chapter 99

Journal entry 99: September 16th

.

Tomorrow we resume the baseball season. It seems weird. I was watching the news coverage of the rescue efforts, but at this point they're really just retrieving bodies. The rescue workers are crawling into the rubble to let the dogs find them. I turns out that when dogs are born and raised specifically to save lives, they get very frustrated with finding only dead bodies, the rescue workers are trying to lift the spirits of the dogs. I know how they feel. I want to know what's going on in the world, but it's hard to keep watching this. Earlier today I watched the movie "Big miracle." It's a true story of efforts to save three specific whales in Alaska, a lot of people came together to save them. It's a nice little family movie with no controversy whatsoever, I needed that today. I never thought I'd want to do schoolwork just to get my mind off something, but I did. There's been a lot of rescheduling the games, I think the owners are just figuring it out as they go. I'll try and let you know what happens from now on.


	100. Chapter 100

Journal entry 100: September 17th

.

The season resumed this afternoon. I ran into someone I knew before the game, he works at the local movie theatre. He came to the game, partly to show his support. I asked if he was doing okay, he said he was nervous. He's nervous because we were doing good before this, now he's nervous we won't be able to maintain our standing. I was a little suprised, I asked "You really think baseball matters right now." He said "Ofcourse it doesn't matter. I knew some of the people who died, I have no idea if they'll attack again. But today, I can sit back, watch my team, and pretend that matters for a few hours." I have to admit, this guy was right. He admits he had moments like mine. On September 10th he saw the new movie, based loosely on "the Three Musketeers." Last night he was working at the theatre, and people were going to see that movie. It felt weird for him to be seeing parts of this movie after what happenned, but people do need a little diversion. Anyway there were people at today's game waving flags, singing along to our national anthem. We were all a little nervous, even with the increased security. But the game went off without a hitch, and the Mud Puppies won. Even if we'd lost the game, at least we showed the terrorists we won't back down. I realize I'm no hero, just a baseball player. I'm only playing a very small part in resisting the terrorists, but it's the best I can do for now.


	101. Chapter 101

Journal entry 101: September 19th

.

There have been a few developments. Two of our players are suffering PTSD as a result of the September 11th attacks. They have asked to be relieved for the rest of the season, Wallace Brady has agreed. Other teams have also has players who have asked to be relieved for exactly this reason. Because of this commissionar Bush has agreed to let these teams find replacements by the end of the season. Usually the trade deadline is the end of July, and teams can only bring players up from the minors until the end of August. But given the circumstances Bush has agreed to these exemptions. Wallace got two good players. One was Jim Abbot, who played on the U.S. Olympic baseball team. Abbot has only one hand, yet he refused to give up his dream of playing baseball. The other new player is Bashir. Bashir is from South Africa, helped them win the gold medal. The season, which was suppossed to end October 1st, will now extend until October 7th. The playoffs and World Series will similarly be delayed. Whether or not the Mud Puppies make it, remains to be seen. I want to, now more than ever. The good people of Trenton lost a lot with these attacks, I want to help give them something to look forward to.


	102. Chapter 102

Journal entry 102: September 20th

.

Today was the last official day of summer, although we are expected to have warm weather for a little while. Some local wiccans honored this with a ceremony in the woods at sunset. When the sun set, and the last summer light of the year left us, I was at Fenway Park, in the outfield. It wasn't a bad way to spend the last moments of summer, and this area is beautiful at twilight. I couldn't savor it too much, had to focus on the game. But that tiny moment, it was nice, and I'm glad I appreciated it.


	103. Chapter 103

Journal entry 103: September 22nd

.

A new development has emerged. You might remember I mentioned that during the recent Olympics a lot of people were hoping to see America against Cuba. That never happenned because South Africa eliminated us both. Well Ortega and Castro negotiated a game to be played between an american team and the cuban national team, one week from tomorrow, in Cuba. There may be another reason, other than the fact that Ortega and Castro are both huge baseball fans. America will likely be at war in a few weeks, Ortega is trying to get as many allies as possible. Castro is not exactly a saint, but he'd have little to gain from a worldwide islamic revolution. The enemy of our enemy is now our friend, at least temporarily. Apparently Castro has great respect fr those teams who were attacked, how we went back to play ball even in the face of danger. Anyway, Ortega asked for us, members of all twelve teams, to go to Cuba to play their best team. The team will have 36 players, three from each team. Wallace asked for all 25 of us to put our names in a hat, and he'd pick three at random to go to Cuba. One of us, a man named Batista, actually did play in Cuba, but he defected to America for religious freedom. Batista asked not to have to go back there, he's justifiably paranoid of reprisals if he goes back to cuban soil. Wallace understood and exempted him, the rest of us all took our chances, and my name was picked. This also means I'm going to a reception at the White House one week from tonight. The reception is to honor first responders, doctors, firefighters, cops. I'm not in their league, just doing my very small part. But for better or worse, I'm the one who gets to go to the White House.


	104. Chapter 104

Journal entry 104: September 24th

.

Some updates. The Yankees, Dodgers, and Marlins have all clinched playoff spots. There are five spots to fill, two in the National League. I've been doing my schoolwork, once again getting ahead of the main schedule. Yesterday I filmed a PSA, calling for unity and oppossing bigotry. I was one of many celebrities who did this, makes me feel like I'm doing something. Fred Rogers, from "Mister Rogers Neighborhood" also did this. He seems like a nice guy, he said that celebrity isn't good or bad, it just matters what you do with it. This afternoon, after we won, I watched the movie "Tempting Fate" in the hotel. It's a movie that I consider a distraction, and enjoyed. Tonight I watched the first presidential debate between Burkle and Montgomery. I still support Montgomery, she had a slight lead before the attacks. But now, a lot of people are more drawn to the republicans on aggressive foreign policy. Still, Montgomery did good in the debate, so who knows.


	105. Chapter 105

Journal entry 105: September 28th

.

I'm on my way to Washington for the big reception tomorrow, and the game on Saturday. I'm watching my shows, they seem darker than they were a few months ago. Perhaps it's just in my mind. When "Hercules" ended in May, he finally defeated the evil Hera for good. Now, in the premiere, his best friend Ioulas was killed in battle. A few months ago on "On her own" Sarah and her mother Teri finally reconciled, yet now they're fighting again. The same with "Once upon a time" "Charmed" "Xena" and so forth. Ofcourse I realize that shows need some sort of conflict, or there's no point in watching. Like I said, it's probably just in my mind, we all became a little more pessimistic since September 11th.


	106. Chapter 106

Journal entry 106; September 29th

.

I arrived at the White House this afternoon with the other players. Reporters took our pictures, they we had some time to kill before the reception tonight. The guide showed us the bowling alley, the swimming pool, and we got to use them both. We also met Jewel Kilcher, a poet and singer who is now the U.S. poet laureate. She played her guitar with us, that was cool. The reception was good, president Ortega honored the first responders, gave them medals, and we all applauded them. It really humbled me to be in their presence. There were other delegations besides America and Cuba. England, Suadi Arabia, Jordan, Israel, all united against Alqueda. I got to dance with princess Kate of England, and a saudi princess as well. President Ortega aksed a few of us baseball players over to meet Fidel Castro. It seemed weird, we've all heard what a brutal dictator he is. But in person he seemed nice, loves to talk about baseball, and doesn't act like he's better than me. I never forgot who he is, but maybe this is how peace works, or at least how it starts. Sitting down and talking with people you don't like. Castro even asked Ortega and a few players to go to the White House lawn with him, see if he could strike us out. In his youth Castro was a pretty good pitcher, rumor was scouts for the Giants even made him an offer. For an old man who still smokes cigars, he's a suprisingly good pitcher, even struck me out. Tomorrow we all go to Cuba to play his best players, I look forward to it.


	107. Chapter 107

Journal entry 107: September 30th

.

We went to Cuba today. Our official handler wanted to keep us away from Estadio Latinoamericano Stadium for about an hour. I don't entirely know why, but the ruor is that Ortega and Castro needed to talk privately first. Perhaps they were making arrangements for a formal alliance against Alqueda. At any rate we got to go to the cuban speech, which was beautiful. I also saw some classic cars, the kind you would see in "Grease." After the embargo, Cuba was stuck with these cars, they don't neccessarily appreciate them the way an american colector would. That's partly because private ownership of cars is almost unheard of in Cuca, the cars I saw were mostly cabs. This incidentally is why there is no real parking lot at the stadium, just spots for buses mostly. As for the game, I started off in the outfield, then became a relief pitcher for the 7th inning, and part of the 8th inning. I had three at bats, got one single. The final score after 11 innings was America 5, Cuba 4. I only saw Castro from a distance after that, he seemed in a worse mood than I remember from yesterday. Then we flew home on Air Force One, and president Ortega was in a pretty good mood. He even invited us back to the White House to watch baseball over beer and nachos. I ofcourse only drank soda, which in the White House was still pretty good. I like to think I played a small part in helping foster american-cuban relations. Overall, it was a great day.


	108. Chapter 108

Journal entry 108: October 4th

.

There are only three games left in the season. Six of the eight playoff spots have been filled. In the American League the Yankees and Tigers have each won their division titles, the Red Sox have clinched the wild card spot. The AL West is still up for grabs, but only the Mariners and the Angels are still in the running. As for the National League, our league, the Marlins, the Reds, and the Dodgers have each clinched their respective league's titles. Only the wild card spot remains, it's between us and the Cardinals. With three games left, we're tied with the Cardinals, still anyone's guess. We play our last three against the Braves, they play the Cubs. One other not on baseball, the Yankees have three more games, if they win all three they break the record for most wins in a season. Ironically the Yankees play their final three against their arch rivals, the Boston Red Sox. Although both teams have made it to the playoffs, they'll be playing different teams in round one. Still, it's entirely possible they'll be playing each other for the AL pennant. Also, Mary is in a new play starting Friday night. I may have mentioned she played ms Scarlett in a versio of "Clue" this summer. This time it's "Twelve angry jurors." She plays juror number four, who was one of the last three jurors to still vote guilty, but of those three was the only one who based their vote entirely on logic, and eventually changed their vote when they realized the holes in said logic. In light of recent events, the possibility of our freedoms being curtailed, it's perhaps more important than ever that we remind ourselves of our ideals. The idea that someone is innocent until proven gullty, that evidence must be carefully examined and reexamined before we deprive someone of life and liberty.


	109. Chapter 109

Journal entry 109: October 5th

.

We won against the Braves tonight, but the Cardinals beat the Cubs, so that race is still a dead heat. It seems somewhat irrelevant, given what else happenned tonight. American military forces officially hit terrorists training camps in Afghanistan. The negotiations with the Taliban have apparently failed, and we are essentially at war. Suppossedly we are not at war with all of Afghanistan, the Taliban's control over the country was never absolute. Even while trying to negitiate with them, Ortega was already negotiating with their enemies in case war became neccessary. Many fans at tonight's game were watching the news n their smartphones. The game was briefly interupted so that Ortega could address the nation. Hard to concentrate on the game after that. The Braves had the same problem and we won.


	110. Chapter 110

Journal entry 110: October 6th

.

We lost to the Braves tonight, but the Cardinals beat the Cubs. Tomorrow's the last day of the regular season. If we lose, or the Cardinals win, then they get the wild card spot. If we win and the Cardinals lose, we go to St Louis for a one game playoff on Sunday. The Angels clinched their division spot, so the this is the only race yet to be determined. There are 15 games tomorrow. Seven games are between two teams who have already been eliminated. Five games involve one team that is going to the playoffs, and probably won't push themselves too hard, they'll want to save their strength for the playoffs. The three games that matter are Mud Puppies versus Braves, Cardinals versus Cubs, and Yankees versus Red Sox. Both the Yankees and Red Sox are going to the playoffs, but if the Yankees win they end the season with 117 wins, which would be the new record by one game. Focusing on this does give people something to look forward to, something to think about other than the war and inavasion. Some here in Trenton have already enlisted in the military, many will very likely be sent to Afghanistan within a year, some won't be coming back. It hasn't escapped my attention that most of those who have enlisted are working class. I want to give these people one last thrill, something to root for. It's not much, but it's the best I can do.


	111. Chapter 111

Journal entry 111: October 7th

.

We did it, we beat the Braves in Trenton tonight. We were actually down by one run going into the 9th inning. But then Willie Mays hit a grnad slam home run to win the game. The crowd was excited, but the Cardinals were still playing the Cubs at Wrigley Field. Many fans were wearing Cubs jerseys for this reason. We all stayed in the locker room, watching the end of that game. The Cubs won, that means we go to St Louis to play the Cardinals. The winner wins the NL wild card and plays the Marlins in round one. Incidentally, the Yankees won today as well, meaning that they go into the playoffs with literally the best record in baseball history. It's not a guarantee that they'll win it all, but it does make me nervous. President Ortega attended the game between West Point and Annapolis, threw out the first pitch. I guess he partly wanted to encourage these cadets, they're not only future soldiers, they're future officers. On the flight to St Louis, we left right from Waterfront Park to the airport, I watched the video Mary sent me of her performance in "Twelve angry jurors." She's a pretty good actress.


	112. Chapter 112

Journal entry 112: October 8th

.

When the season ended yesterday 21 of the 30 teams were done. Counting this game, 9 teams went to post season. Whatever happens from now on, our fate is in our own hands. When the 9th inning began the game was tied 2-2. I was in the bullpen at the time, when Ted WIlliams hit a single, drove in a run. At that point we were three outs away from victory, but obviously the Cardinals were not going down without a fight. They had the bases loaded, no outs, and we only had a one run lead. This was one of the most exciting moments in baseball, especially when you remember what game it was. The Cardinals batter hit the ball, Bashir caught it and tagged out the runner on second. Then he threw to third, got him out. Bashir got credit for an unassisted double play, and we won the game with a triple play. So now we fly back to Trenton to play the Marlins tomorrow night.


	113. Chapter 113

Journal entry 113: October 9th

.

Despite being tired from the recent flights, we beat the Marlins tonight and now lead this series 1-0. I guess Jackie knew what he was doing by having us eat rice sandwiches before a game. The first round is best of five. The second round, like the World Series, is best of seven. In other results, the Reds beat the Dodgers in Cincinnatti, the Red Sox beat the Tigers in Detroit, and the Yankees beat the Angels in New York.


	114. Chapter 114

Journal entry 114: October 10th

.

Tonight was a night of comebacks. The Marlins beat us and now this series is tied 1-1. The Dodgers beat the Reds, the Tigers beat the Red Sox and ech of those contests is tied 1-1. But the Yankees beat the Angels again and now lead that series 2-0. I am also doing my schoolwork, staying ahead of that curve. This all seems somewhat irrelevant in light of what happenned last month. I am seriously considering enlisting in the military when I turn 18 next March, I want to do something to serve my country, something with meaning.


	115. Chapter 115

Journal entry 115: October 12th

.

We played the Marlins in Florida tonight, we lost. We are now one loss away from elimination. The Dodges beat the Reds in Los Angelas tonight, the Red Sox won in Boston and retook that lead. Whichever team wins that round will play the Yankees for the AL pennany. The Yankees beat the Angels in California tonight to win round one 3-0. Thus there are now seven teams still competing to win the World Series. I'm the starting pitcher tomorrow night. Win or lose it will be my last day in Florida for awhile, so I'm going to try and go to the beach for an hour or two before practice.


	116. Chapter 116

Journal entry 116: October 13th

.

We made a comeback tonight. I pitched the first six innings, and we won the game. We are now tied 2-2. On Sunday we'll be back in Trenton to play the final game. The Dodgers won round one against the Reds tonight, the Red Sox beat the Tigers in Boston. Whoever wins on Sunday will play the Dodgers for the NL pennant. And the Yankees will play their arch nemesis the Red Sox for the AL pennant. There are thus only five teams still playing. I didn't get to go to the beach today, I'll try tomorrow before the plane home.


	117. Chapter 117

Journal entry 117: October 14th

.

I was able to go to the beach for an hour before our flight back to Trenton. When I got here I just went to my apartment, need to conserve my energy in case they need me for tomorrow's game. Tonight I watched a movie, "the Harlem globetrotters on Gilligan's Island." It was funny as long as you don't take it seriously in any way. It involves the globetrotters on the island, and they play a basketball game against a team of robots, with Gilligan and the skipper playing on the Globetrotters team at the end. Somehow the fate of the world rests on this game. Like I said, you shouldn't take the plot too seriously. Anyway it was a good distraction, briefly took my mind off of certain other things. I haven't told my mother or Mary that I'm considering joining the military. I have no doubt that they'd try to talk me out of it. They'd understand why I want to do this, but they'd be more concerned with my safety. Also, I'd prefer to serve in a medical unit. I want to save lives, not take them. But if I join willingly, much less chance I could be a conscientouss objector. I haven't fully decided what I'm going to do just yet, but I want to do something.


	118. Chapter 118

Journal entry 118: October 15th

.

We played our final game against the Marlins tonight. The game lasted ten innings. In the bottom of the 10th we had two outs, tied game, and Willie Mays hit a double. Then Ruth came up to the plate, and he pointed towards the stands, like he was about to hit a home run. Then he does something completely unexpected, he bunts. The Marlins were so shocked that it took them a moment to react. Ruth just barely made a single, but he made it. And Mays took the opportunity to run to third, and home. He also just barely made it, but according to the umpire, Wille touched home before the ball touched him. We beat the Marlins and won the first round of playoffs. We fly to Los Angelas tomorrow to play the Dodgers on Tuesday. Four team remain, and we are one of them.


	119. Chapter 119

Journal entry 119: October 16th

.

On the plane to Los Angelas today I talked with our owner, Wallace Brady. I told him of my plans to enlist in the U.S. military. Wallace confided something in me as well. He is sick, and before September 11th he was giving serious consideration to taking his own life. But then, after the attacks, president Ortega asked for his help. Although our military will defeat the Taliban, that only partly solves our problem. We need to make sure that the young people of Afghanistan are taught better values, or they could easily fall into the hands of Alqueda or similar extremists. Introducing american culture, including baseball, might help. Obviously baseball will not be a cure all, but it will help. Wallace Brady will likely be the first commissionar of baseball in Afghanistan. He admits he'll have to give whatever official title emerges to a local leader, to get the moderates in Afghanistan to support this idea. Still, Wallace says if I want one, there's going to be a place for me in this venture. It's definitely worth considering.


	120. Chapter 120

Journal entry 120: October 17th

.

I did some of my online classes today. Less than I usually do in a day, I kept thinking about Wallace Brady's offer. I want to serve my country in some way, but introducing baseball seems like so little. I'm not too scared of death, probably because I'm young and stupid. I don't want to kill, doubt I could. If I joined the military, I doubt I'd have much choice. I've considered joining some medical group like Doctors Without Borders or the Red Cross. I realize that if I took up Wallace Brady's offer, I'd be in danger, but it would be less likely that I'd have to kill. Ofcourse Wallace Brady is very clear that just because something is less likely does not mean it will never happen. In a war zone, he wants me trained in firearms if I take him up on his offer. Hopefully killing to protect him or others won't be neccessary, but noone can promise. Anyway, as for tonight's game, I spent the entire game in the bullpen, never threw a pitch. The Dodgers beat us and lead this round 1-0. The Yankees beat the Red Sox in Boston and have yet to lose in the post season thus far.


	121. Chapter 121

Journal entry 121: October 18th

.

I was the starting pitcher tonight, and we lost. I lost. The Dodgers now lead the series 2-0. Meanwhile the Red Sox gave the Yankees their first post season loss of the year and won in Boston. That series is tied 1-1. Tomorrow we fly back to Trenton. I'm going to try and go to the beach before. During the flight I'm going to skype with my mother, tell her about Wallace Brady's offer, and other possibilities I've considered. She deserves to know, and maybe we can figure it out together.


	122. Chapter 122

Journal entry 122: October 19th

.

I spoke to my mom today about my options. She says I'm too much like my father, and she'd prefer a live son to a dead hero. She made it clear she wouldn't sign anything allowing me to enlist before my 18th birthday. I should take these next five months to decide if I really want to do this. She also said that, if I choose to go over there, I should take up Wallace Brady on his offer. We haven't talked about salary yet, but he would probably be willing to pay me more than the army. If I'm going to risk my life, I should at least make as much money doing that as I can. Makes sense. My mother also said I owe it to Mary to tell her of my plans. She's right. Even if Mary is angry with me and/or tries to talk me out of it, she deserves to know the truth.


	123. Chapter 123

Journal entry 123: October 20th

.

I went to the movies before practice today, saw the remake of "Carrie." I don't often say this about a remake, but this was better than the original. Perhaps that's because this was closer to the original Stephen King novel. Then we went to the game, and the Dodgers beat us yet again. They now lead the series 3-0. In over 100 years of post season play, no team has ever come back from being three games behind. It's not impossible for us to win the pennant, but it's pretty unlikely. The Yankees also won tonight, they now lead that series 2-1. So it's looking like I'll be returning home to Flint soon, and I can tell Mary in person about what I've been considering.


	124. Chapter 124

Journal entry 124: October 21st

.

When the game began tonight, we were one loss away from elimination. We went into the 8th inning down by two runs. Some fans started leaving, I guess they felt it would be too painful to see us eliminated. That turned out to be a mistake on their part. Ruth hit a home run in the bottom of the 8th, then Mays drove in two runs to take the lead. The Dodgers tried to rebound, but Koufax blanked all of them to keep them from getting on base. So we won. The Dodgers still lead the series 3-1, but we're not done yet. Also, the Yankees won tonight, they also lead their series 3-1.


	125. Chapter 125

Journal entry 125: October 22nd

.

We continued our comeback today. It wasn't easy, and the team barely eeked out a win, but we won nonetheless. I didn't play tonight, you can thank Ginny Baker for the win. I fear it was the last game at Waterfront Park this season, since the last two games are in Los Angelas and the Dodgers still lead the series 3-2. Still, I pitch on Tuesday, and I'll give it my all. Incidentally the Yankees beat the Red Sox to officially clinch the AL pennant. There are now only three teams, the Mud Puppies, the Dodgers, and one of us will be playing the Yankees in the World Series starting on Friday.


	126. Chapter 126

Journal entry 126: October 24th

.

We beat the Dodgers tonight, and I pitched the first five innings, so I'm the winning pitcher of record. If we win the pennant tomorrow, we also become the first team in post season history to come back from being down three games to win. Yesterday I tried making a list of pros and cons to taking Wallace Brady's offer to help introduce baseball to Afghanistan. I would be serving my country, even if in a small way. And I'd be making more money than if I enlisted in the military. The bad points are I'd once again be leaving my mother, Mary, have to put college on hold, be risking my life. But it would be giving my life purpose. And Wallace made the point that I could be a role model to kids in Afghanistan. Maybe they should see an american who treats women right, tries to do good in this world, and gets to have a little fun along the way. Maybe I could set a good example. It's worth considering.


	127. Chapter 127

Journal entry 127: October 25th

.

Tonight was the last playoff game of the season. There are now only two teams left. One is the New York Yankees, and the other are the Trenton Mud Puppies. We offically beat the Dodgers tonight. We went into 9th inning with a one run lead, we didn't score in the top of the 9th. They got their bases loaded, but with two outs. It was exciting, even from the bullpen. They had one of their best hitters up, but luckily Catfish was able to strike him out. The crowd in Los Angelas was somewhat less happy about this outcome than we were, can't say I blame them. Tomorrow we fly back to play the Yankees in the World Series. A year ago I feared that when I protected Mary, I had doomed myself to poverty for life, but now I'm going to play in the World Series. Doing the right thing can pay off.


	128. Chapter 128

Journal entry 128: October 26th

.

Before the flight I went to the beach for an hour. I figured it would be my last chance to swin in the ocean for awhile. I was right. Once we landed in New Jersey I instantly felt the cold. We had a bit of a late summer, but that's over with. On the flight I spoke with Mary, told her of Wallace Brady's offer. She said there's no way I'm going to Afghanistan and leaving her behind. Mary wants to come with me. She thinks it's a good idea, and as a muslim she might be able to explain certain things to afghan children in a way I can't. And after all that's happenned, Mary wants to be part of the solution. Also, I watched the final presidential debate between Montgomery and Burkle tonight. It was a town hall debate, the crowd was able to ask questions without them being approved by the campaigns. One person asked what they prefer on their pizza, pepperoni or sausage. Pizza Hut offered these people free pizza for life if they use their once in a lifetime opportunity to ask that question. Montgomery answered "I prefer plain cheese. Hope that was worth it."


	129. Chapter 129

Journal entry 129: October 27th

.

Tonight was game one of the World Series. Up against Ty Cobb, Barry Bonds, and Roger Clemens, we won. The Mud Puppies now lead the series 1-0. I only played outfield for two innings, struck out my only at bat. But still, I feel like I contributed. I just have to remember not to get cocky, have to concentrate on one game at a time and give it my all.


	130. Chapter 130

Journal entry 130: October 28th

.

Our victory last night is beginning to look like a fluke. We lost, by more than ten runs. Bonds hit two home runs, the first was off of me. I was the starting pitcher, I was not at my best. Jackie took me out after two innings, I don't blame him. The World Series is now tied 1-1. I fear we have just played our last game at Waterfront Park. If we win the next three games, or lose the next three, either way the series ends in New York. It's a little sad to think I might have just played my last game at Waterfront Park.


	131. Chapter 131

Journal entry 131: October 29th

.

We went to New York today for a bit of an early Halloween. On Tuesday, the real Halloween, there's suppossed to be a terrible thunderstorm at night. So the mayor arranged for the city to celebrate today, and for game four to be played in the afternoon. Some of us volunteered to take children trick or treating. I know I'm too old to expect candy, but it was fun and I liked helping these kids, kept them safe. After this I saw some of the Greenich Halloween Parade, which is legendary and I can see why. I also went to a local party where we heard ghost stories, went through a version of a haunted house, and played old divination games. The food was good, pizza, chips, soda, and ofcourse candy. I had something called "soul cakes." I'd never heard of them before, but they are pretty good. A tv was in the background playing the old universal horror films like "Dracula" "Frankenstein' and "Wolf man." It was a fun night. I've been focused on winning for Trenton, helping those who are about to enlist have one last good memory. I know that New York suffered as well, so did Los Angelas, Boston. But only one team can win, and I'm going to do what I can for the Trenton Mud Puppies.


	132. Chapter 132

Journal entry 132: October 30th

.

We lost again. I didn't play but, we win or lose as a team. The Yankees now lead the series 2-1. On the plus side, I got my report card finalized for my online classes, four A's, two B's. I do plan to go to college one day, even if I can't play ball. But I want to go to Afghanistan, help Wallace Brady with his vision, God willing play a small part in keeping America safe.


	133. Chapter 133

Journal entry 133: October 31st

.

Today was Halloween, and we faced our own horror against the Yankees today. We lost, once again by more than ten runs. Bonds once again hit two home runs, making four for the series thus far. The record is five, and he stands a good chance of tying or even breaking that record tomorrow night. I still think Bonds mght be using steroids, in which case the record shouldn't count. The thuderstorm came, and I'm just watching an old Halloween episode of Buffy. The rain should let up in time for tomorrow night's game, and it will likely be the last game of the season. It's definitely the last game at Yankee Stadium this year.


	134. Chapter 134

Journal entry 134: November 1st

.

Tonight was game five of the World Series. It was always going to be the final game at Yankee Stadium, and the Yankees sorely wanted to win it all tonight. Going into the bottom of the 8th it was tied, and Ty Cobb drove in a run to take the lead. At this point, we have only three outs to get a run. We got two outs, but had Mays on third. Unfortunately, I was the batter. I have a relatively good batting average for a pitcher, but still not great. Then Mays, possibly on the spur of the moment, steals home. He made it, thank God because I struck out. We kept the Yankees from scoring in the bottom of the 9th, so we went into extra innings. Ted Williams drove in a run to take the lead. In the bottom of the 10th I was able to strike out two batters, but they got a runner on second. Then Bonds comes up to the plate. He hit a ball into the stands, almost. Fortunately Willie Mays made a truley amazing catch for the third out. So we won tonight. I get credit for the save, but Mays deserves the real credit. The Yankees still lead the series 3-2, we have to win both games in Trenton to win the world Series. But is there's one thing tonight has proven, it ain't over till it's over.


	135. Chapter 135

Journal entry 135: November 2nd

.

We came back to Trenton today, I mostly conserved my strength for tomorrow night's game. Tonight I stayed in, watched the season premiere of "24" and the series premiere of "Reunion." Although things seemed to work out in the last season premiere of "24" a new terrorist threat has emerged, in real life and on that show. As I said before, they need to keep up conflict or there's no point in watching. While that show takes place all in a 24 hour period, "Reunion" has each episode focusing on a different year, all leading up to a murder mystery. My track record hasn't been great in solving these mysteries, but I'll try. I felt a strange sense of hope today. As I was walking to my apartment, I saw some neighborhood kids I know playing baseball. Despite all that's happenned, they still play baseball. It gives me hope that, perhaps things will get better. Me and Mary are going to Afghanistan with Wallace Brady in a few months. I'm going to try and complete my requirements for highschool before my 18th birthday. Maybe introducing baseball to that country isn't much, but it's something. And maybe, years from now, when some lunatic tries to entice some naive teen to become a homicide bomber, this kid will say to his friends, "Screw that, let's play baseball." At any rate, I can hope.


	136. Chapter 136

Journal entry 136: November 2nd

.

We won tonight, the series is tied 3-3. Something else that's worth mentioning. Sandy Koufax was the pitcher, probably his last game ever. He threw a perfect game. It was quite a thing to see, even from the bullpen. Sandy didn't even realize what he was doing until he went out in the top of the 8th. That thought might have unnerved him a little, because, once again, Bonds nearly hit a home run. And once again Willie Mays made an amazing catch. I can't help but think this is karma for Bonds alleged use of steroids. We only had a one run lead going into the 9th, I think Sandy knew this was his last inning ever, and he seemed a little sad about it. Just a little, he knew he had to concentrate on the game. After he got the first two guys out, the Yankees used a pinch hitter. I forget this guy's name, but he used to be Sandy's bat boy back in the day, the son of an old teammate, making his first at bat in the World Series. They each had their job to do, and this was the stuff of legends. Sandy struck him out to win the game, the first ever perfect game in the history of the World Series. Tomorrow is game 7, winner takes all.


	137. Chapter 137

Journal entry 137: November 4th

.

We haven't played game seven yet, but something happenned that I feel should be mentioned before the game. Lask night, I had a dream. I was playing catch with my father, and we began talking about tonight's game. He said he was proud of me. I asked why, we hadn't won yet, and I only have an okay win loss record and not a great batting average. He said he was proud because of how I protected Mary last year. He also gave me some advice. Having money is nice, but at the end of the day all a man really has is his own integrity. That if I go out and give it my all, and don't cheat, then win or lose I can hold my head up high. This wasn't the first time since he died where I dreamed he was still alive, that we could play catch again. But then something happenned today. Someone, whose name I can't mention, someone high up in the Yankees organization, offered me a bribe to throw the game. A very large bribe and I'm pretty sure he could have payed it. I was admittedly tempted, but then I remembered what my father had said to me. I left the office, found the nearest umpire, and reported what this individual tried to do. An investigation has already begun, I've been asked not to comment on this in public. I don't know if we'll win tonight, but I do know that when the game is over, I am going to walk out with my head up high. I don't know if perhaps my father somehow knew what was going to happen, if he came back and tried to put me on the right track. You can believe whatever you want on that front, but I prefer to think he's still looking out for me.


	138. Chapter 138

Journal entry 138: November 5th

.

The game is over, the last game of the season, the last one I'll play in the majors for a long time. The first inning was completely scoreless. In the second inning we had one out, and Ted Williams was on third. Mays was up to bat, and Clemens chose to walk him. But Willie ran to first, and then to second. The catcher was suprised, but threw to second, at which point Ted ran home, and scored. Thus we were in the lead, 1-0. But in the 4th Barry Bonds hit a two run homer, thus giving the Yankees a 2-1 lead, and Bonds broke the record for most home runs in a World Series, 6. We scored in the 7th inning, 2-2. The 8th inning was scoreless, this going into the 9th inning a tie game. The Yankees scored in the top of the 9th, thus we were three outs away from losing. The first batter struck out, the next man hit a double. A sacrifice fly brought him to third. This was exciting for all concerned. Ted drove him home and made it to second. But the next guy struck out. I was brought in as a relief pitcher for the 10th inning. I managed to get all three out, but the Yankees did the same to us in the bottom. In the 11th inning Ty Cobb stole home to take the lead 4-3. The First Mud Puppy got to first, but they the Yankees did a double play. We were one out away from losing, and I was up to bat. I can't lie, I was nervous. But I managed to get a single. And then Babe Ruth comes up to bat, gets two strikes. We were one strike away from losing, but then, in probably his last at bat ever. Babe Ruth hits a home run. It was so close to the foul line that the fans actually tried to wave the ball away to keep it fair. It worked, and I am grateful for the assist. It still counts, the umpire even said so. I found out later that the announcer, as we were circling the bases said "Touch em all Jamal, you'll never be part of a bigger home run than this." He was probably right about that. The celebration in the streets was beyond description. I just had to lift my glass and someone would fill it with soda. Countless people who wanted to take selfies with me, shake my hand. One person said we pushed the sky back into the sun and gave Trenton one more day of summer. He may have exxagerated a bit, but it was awesome. But all parties end eventually. The sun has risen on a new day. Many of those who cheered us on today, will be enlisting soon, or working at a factory for the war in Afghanistan. I will be going soon enough, doing my small part. The election is tomorrow. I'll root for Montgomery but I fear Burkle will win, she's not too bad I guess. I feel like a part of my childhood has officially ended today, but what a way to go out.


End file.
